Talk about it
by IamnotstalkinEdward
Summary: Bella is tired of doing the same thing every night. After Breaking Dawn. R&R. Rated M because of language and some other stuff.
1. Same as every night

**A/N : Strange idea that popped into my head. It's not done yet (I need some sleep) but it can take a while, since I'm writing on two more at the moment.. but enjoy :) R&R !**

**BPOV**

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I were sitting in the living-room at the Cullen house. Carlisle was working, the boys were out hunting and Renesmee was with Jacob. Suddenly, Alice's face went blank. She quickly snapped out of it and grinned widely.

"What's up?" I asked curious. Alice laughed. "The boys are going to be home in ten minutes," she said and started bouncing up and down. I sighed loudly – I missed Edward, but lately it seemed like all he wanted was me in bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Rosalie said concerned. I smiled slightly at her – I was glad she'd gotten past the whole 'hate Bella for wanting to be a vampire'. I thought I'd might as well just tell them - It couldn't hurt, could it? "Well, you know with Nessie, Edward and I don't get much time together – just the two of us – and when we do, it always involves a bed and no clothes. I mean – it seems like all he wants from me is sex." I said. Great – now I was embarrassed and frustrated. But luckily, they didn't laugh at me.

"Bella, I think you should tell Edward. Talk about it. Maybe that'll help." Esme told me and smiled at me. Alice patted my shoulder. "Don't worry," she said and winked at me. "You know Bella – every time I feel like Emmett doesn't want anything but sex – I just refuse him to sleep with me for a while. That always helps." Rosalie said grinning. Alice rolled her eyes. "Rose, you do that for fun. And by the way – since when did Emmett want anything but sex and blood?" She said and laughed. I giggled as Rose glared at her.

Not long after we heard a car pull up the driveway. I sighed again, while Alice and Rosalie grinned. "Don't let Edward know, if you don't mind.." I whispered so that the boys couldn't hear it. Rose gave me thumbs up and Alice winked.

Edward came through the door first – Emmett and Jasper were only seconds behind him. Edward ran straight to me and hugged me. "Do you want to go to the cottage?" He whispered in my ear. I could see Alice roll her eyes, but suddenly she was trying not to laugh. Not waiting for an answer, Edward started pulling me out the door. I waved and smiled slightly to the others. When we were out the door I could hear them laughing. I sighed again. Edward probably misunderstood – he lifted me and carried me towards the cottage.

He didn't stop when we got inside – he just went straight to our bedroom, of course. He sat me down on the bed and sat down beside me. Edward looked me in the eyes for a while. He raised his hand and stroked my cheek. His smile was so beautiful I could almost cry – if I could at least.. I smiled back at him, and then he leaned in to kiss me.

I didn't stop him at first – even though I might should have – but as his hands went around my waist, pulling me closer, I pulled away. Edward looked at me confused and worried. "Is something wrong?" He asked. I sighed – wondering how to say this.

"You love me, right?" I asked. It sounded kind of weird, but it was the only thing I came up with. "Of course! More than you know," he answered and smiled. "So, I was just wondering.. Why do I feel like all you've wanted from me lately is sex?" Edward was shocked, "what are you talking about?!" I started to get kind of angry. "Well, where have we spent almost every single night since Nessie was born? In this bedroom!! And what are you thinking about the rest of the day?" I was yelling at him. That wasn't a part of the plan.. He hesitated with answering. "Well, you, Nessie, you, and some other stuff.." His voice was low – slightly embarrassed. "My point exactly! It's like you've turned in to something like Emmett!"

Edward didn't have any words to answer that. Instead he just stared at me. After a wile, he finally said something. "Bella.." He whispered. "What?" I said sharply. "You're really hot when you yell at me..!" And suddenly my lips were locked to his. This time I couldn't stop it – at least I didn't want to – and we ended up in bed the whole night.


	2. I can't take it!

When morning came, we just lay there. I was thinking about how I could stop Edward from being like Emmett, and get him to spend more time with me – with clothes! I had no idea what Edward was thinking about, but I guessed it involved me – since he was staring at me and running his fingers up and down my spine. I looked him in the eyes. It was almost as if I could see what he wanted – even though it was only half an hour since I'd pulled away!

I decided it was time to do something, so I kissed him quickly and got out of bed. "Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked. I shrugged, "Alice and Rosalie I guess." He was confused – of course he was. "Why?" He asked. His tone and expression made it look like that was the most unnatural thing in the world. "Because I want to. Is that a problem?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "Or does it bother you that you won't be able to see this"- pointing at my naked body - "until tonight?" Edward grinned, "I'll miss you while you're gone," he said and winked. I rolled my eyes and walked into the closet.

While I was putting on my clothes, I felt a pair of hands on my hips and lips on my neck. I sighed - Edward wasn't giving up. "Edward, stop it! Alice and Rosalie are waiting for me." I said angrily. "They can wait.." He mumbled into my skin. I turned around to face him. Obviously anger didn't help, so maybe I'd have to do it the other way. I kissed him on the face – never his lips – and tried to convince him to let me go. "Edward..Remember what we agreed to when Nessie was born?" I said between the kisses in a seductive voice – I hoped. "Yes.. But she's not home right now.." Edward whispered and searched for my lips. "Still, we stick to what we decided right now." I kissed his cheek and walked out of there. He stood there, completely still as I left. When I was outside, I heard him curse loudly from inside. I giggled and started running towards the house.

I found Alice and Rose in the kitchen, laughing. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. Alice looked at me and giggled. "I saw what you just did, and I told Rose..Plus we heard Edward all the way over here!" They started laughing again. I even giggled a bit with them. It took a while before we managed to stop laughing.

"But seriously, you have to help me! I don't know what to do." I said seriously. Alice looked at me and nodded. "Why don't we go for a little walk?" She said and smiled. Rosalie and I followed her outside and into the forest.

We stopped when we were almost in Canada. I sat down on one of the big rocks there. "How did it go last night?" Rosalie asked and sat down beside me. Alice sat on my other side, and I told them about last night. "I mean – it's like I really miss the time around the wedding and our honeymoon!" I said at the end. "Maybe what you need is a second honeymoon.." Rosalie suggested. I looked at her. I might be crazy – but the idea sounded more scary than it should! "No! Not a honeymoon! We would be trapped inside a room with a bed all day for a week! I can't take it!" Alice patted my shoulder. "Relax Bella, it was only a suggestion." She said and smiled. "But I think that you should try talking to Edward about it again." Rosalie laughed a bit. "And if he doesn't want to listen to you, you could always do what I do; forbid him to have sex!" Alice giggled. "That would probably work if you're right about the fact that he's getting more like Emmett." I laughed at that. Rosalie glared at Alice at first, but she couldn't help laughing.

We sat there and talked for a while. Time had passed so quickly – it started to get dark. "We should probably start running back before it's completely dark. The others are probably wondering where we are." Rosalie said. I sighed and got up. "I think I should warn you Bella." Alice said, "Edward's probably going to throw himself at you when we get back. He's missed you.." For a second I almost wished that Renesmee was home – Edward wouldn't be able to do that then. "I almost wish he was still resisting killing me – then he wouldn't be sleeping with me for every single night the past four years." Alice and Rosalie looked at me shocked. I sighed again and shook my head. "Just forget I said that.." They shrugged and took off running back to home.


	3. One week

**A/N: YAY :) Chapter 3 is finally finished, hope you like it :) R&R !**

**EPOV**

It had been all day, and Bella wasn't back yet. I'd started to wonder where she was hours ago, but Jasper told me to relax. Now I was sitting on the couch an watching Emmett and Jasper playing X-box. They were playing some weird game. It was probably one of those games that was made after a movie.

_Jasper is going down!_ "Jasper is going down!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. Only he could say exactly what he was thinking. _Dammit! I'm going to loose! Shit! _"Oh no! I'm gonna getcha Emmett!" Jasper said. At least he had the brain to say something else than what he was thinking.

Their game wasn't too exciting, so I started wondering when Bella would be back. _My_ Bella. I missed her touch, her lips against mine. Suddenly, I wanted her to be home right now! I wanted to take her back to the cottage and.... "EDWARD!!" I looked over at Jasper. He looked like he could kill me, but he also looked like he was filled with lust. "Please stop thinking about Bella! Are you aware of how many emotions you're sending to me right now?!" Jasper yelled at me. Emmett fell out of his seat, laughing.

_If Alice was here it wouldn't have been a problem, but she isn't so please stop torturing me! Go to your place if you're going to be thinking of Bella! Just not here.. _Jasper's thoughts were angry.

_Oh. My. God. Ha ha ha ha! I'm proud of you Eddie! You're getting more like me every day.. _I rolled my eyes at Emmett. "Sorry Jasper.. Just think of it as payback for every time you decided to torture me with your thoughts," I said and winked. That just made Emmett laugh even more – making Jasper giggle. "Dammit! Emmett you'll get your revenge too!" He said and ran out of the room giggling. I looked over at Emmett who was still laughing. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

Not long after I could hear Bella outside. I ran outside to meet her. "Edward, hey!" She said and kissed me. Before I could even put my arms around her, she pulled away. "Let's go to the cottage," Bella said and smiled. I heard Alice and Rosalie giggle behind me.

When we reached the cottage, Bella ran straight to the bedroom. I was faster than her, so I picked he up in my arms on the way. I put her down beside the bed and kissed her. She kissed me back and put her hands around my neck.

As I was about to reach for her shirt to take it off, the weirdest thing happened. Bella pulled back her shield – she didn't do that often. _No sex. _Then she put her shield back in her brain, and I couldn't hear her anymore. I pulled back to look at her. "What? What do you mean?" I almost sounded desperate. "You heard me." She said and kissed me again.

Once again I tried to take off her shirt. _One week then. I guess that's enough. _Bella had pulled back her shield to share those thoughts with me. "Bella, why do you keep thinking stuff to me I don't understand?" I asked confused. Why couldn't she just let me take off her shirt?! "Why don't you try putting those two things together – maybe you'll understand then." Bella seemed to think that I was missing the obvious. She started kissing me again.

What could she possibly mean? The only thing I could come up with when I put them together was 'no sex for one week'... It struck me as a lightning. It all made sense then; Bella not allowing me to take off her shirt and the stuff she tried to say last night! I have to confess – I wasn't really listening to her. I was too busy imagining her without clothes..

"WHAT?! I hope I am wrong!" I yelled. How was I supposed to survive? "Why? What did you figure out?" Bella was totally calm. "You're not seriously thinking about one week without sex are you?" I asked nervously. "Yes. I am. You didn't listen to my thoughts first, so what was supposed to be one night is now one week." Bella said and smiled. "But..What..Why..Are you kidding me?" I started to yell at Bella. For one second she almost looked afraid. "No, I'm not." She said quietly and sat down on the bed.

"This is stupid! And what am I supposed to do, if I might ask?!" Bella's expression changed in a split second when she heard my question. Suddenly she was standing right in front of me – yelling like never before! "Well, I wonder! Maybe actually spend some time with_ me_?! Like actually talking to _me_, saying that _you love me_ – like you _used_ to say when I was human! Or you could always play some piano, write some new songs – for _me_ maybe?" I had never seen her so angry. And I hadn't seen her this hurt since the day she'd said goodbye to Jacob Black either.

"I am not an object, Edward. I think it's great that you want me so badly, but that doesn't mean that I can't get tired of it. We haven't spent one night just talking – or just kissing – since Nessie was born. Ever since the day I became like you it hasn't been anything else than sex when we are alone. It's almost as if I miss the days when I was human – not the human-part – but the time we had together. Just relaxing, talking, looking at each other. When was the last time we were in our meadow, just the two of us?" Bella didn't look at me as she was speaking quietly. I realized that she was right. We hadn't really been together since Renesmee was born. I didn't tell her that I loved her as much as I should, and I definitely should write her a new song on the piano. Maybe even one with lyrics..

"I am so,so sorry Bella," I whispered and pulled her into my arms. She buried her face in my chest and I kissed her hair. "I love you – I always will." I murmured in her ear and kissed her cheek. "I love you too." She whispered to back.

"But were you serious about the not having sex for a week-part?" I asked hopefully. "Nice try Eddie," Bella said and giggled. "And how am I then supposed to enjoy me beautiful and sexy wife?" I said and moved one of my hands to her lower back. "Move that hand any longer down, and it'll be two weeks.." Bella said and sighed. "Dammit!" I said under my breath. I'd have to find some way to get off her clothes..


	4. Familiar

**BPOV**

We spent the whole night in our bedroom – just talking. We'd been talking about memories and stuff like that. Edward had kissed me a few times. And every time he did, he always tried to remove my shirt or get his hands under it. Every time he tried I just removed my shield and thought 'two weeks?'. It made him stop every time.

Now we were laying in bed – with clothes – and looking at each other. "Do you remember the night you finally agreed to marry me?" Edward suddenly murmured. The thought made me smile. "How could I forget?" I lifted my shield and showed my memories of that night. Not long after my shield was back, and my lips were glued to Edward's and he was kissing me.

I felt his fingers on the edge of my shirt. Was he ever going to learn? Suddenly, an idea came to me. I smiled against his lips and moved my hands to his. I grabbed them and placed them over his head – holding them there so that he couldn't move them. I giggled as he looked at me puzzled. "Don't you remember?" I said in an innocent voice. "Because this seems very familiar to me. Except for the fact that last time _you_ were the one stopping _me._" I whispered and smiled.

I moved one of my hands to his chest and started trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone. Edward groaned and sighed, "Aren't you going to make me take off my shirt?" I moved my lips to the corner of his mouth – never kissing it – and looked him in the eyes. "Well, I don't really know.. Last time it was me who 'begged' you and this time it's the other way around. Would that mean _I_ have to take off _my_ shirt?" I said and _almost_ kissed his lips. Edward raised his head to meat my lips, but I pulled away just in time. I giggled.

"Do you want me to take off my shirt?" I whispered in his ear. "Yes.." He breathed, his eyes closed. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Do you want me to – even though you won't be able to _touch_?" Edward's eyes flew open. I couldn't help grinning. "Bella, what do you mean by that?" He asked confused. I sighed and looked him seriously in the eyes. "Edward. We are going to have the same boundaries this week as you did when I was human. Don't even think about whining!" I said as he opened him mouth to protest.

"But I have an idea! How about we just watch a movie or something tonight?" I said cheerfully. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "Of course, love. Whatever you want." "But what are we going to watch?" I asked thoughtfully. Since I couldn't come up with anything, I decided we'd have to figure that out later.

Then something else came to my mind. Today was Sunday and Renesmee would be home tonight. "Edward, Nessie and Jacob are coming home today too." I said and kissed him. Edward chuckled at me. "What was that for?" He asked, smiling. "Because Nessie and Jake will be home tonight, and then there won't be any time for that." I explained and smiled. "Oh. Well, I guess I'll just make the best out of it." Edward said and kissed me again. At least this time he didn't try anything..


	5. Alone!

**A/N: Hi pplz! :) I am honestly really, really sorry for not finishing this chapter before now. I haven't been able to write anything on this story until a couple of days ago, because of a writers-block. And I have been so frustrated, cause I've been feeling useless for some time now :S But, I am finally finished with chapter 5, and I will try to post another chapter before I go to Switzerland and Italy :D I am leaving in about a week or something, and I don't really have anything to do in school, so I will try my best to get it finished before I leave :) So, I hope you like it, an if there's anything you want to ask, PM me or something, and I promise I'll answer you (I really like PMs)! :) Please review ! :D**

**BPOV**

My cellphone started ringing not long after. I looked at Edward – trying to get an answer – but he just shrugged. The caller-id said 'Alice', and I knew at once that she'd had some vision involving us.

"Hel-" I was cut off by Alice in the middle of the word. "BellaBellaBellapleaseletuscomepleasepleasepleasewearesoboredandhavenothingtodoandIjustboughtthinsmoviethathIwantedtowatchandwecouldwatchittogetherandpleasepleaseprettypleatewithlotsandlotsogsugarontop?!" She was clearly extremely excited about something, 'cause I didn't catch a word of what she said. "Er, Alice? I didn't really understand what you just said, but I guess it's okay...?" The next thing I heard was squealing – _really loud _squealing – and I had to hold the phone a few inches from my ear. Edward looked at me with a concerned expression as I mouthed "ouch".

"Bella, we expect you and Edward to be at the house at two o'clock. Be there – it'll be fun!" Alice hung up on me after that. I couldn't help but to laugh and shake my head – she was one amazing creature.

I looked over at Edward and smiled. "We have to be at the house around two. Anything you want to do until then?" As I said that his face lit up like it was Christmas Day – he had clearly forgotten about the whole 'no sex for a week'-thing. "Not that." I said quickly and his face fell a bit. "Well, why don't we go for a quick hunt then?" He said in a sour voice. "Since there's nothing else you want to do..." The last part was a barely audible mutter. I frowned at him and sighed.

"You know, Edward – if this is how you're going to be for the next six days, time won't exactly pass faster. And who knows, if this is how you're going to be, I might send you to therapy or something." His eyes widened when I mentioned therapy. Edward opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he saw my raised eyebrow.

He looked at me for a while and then he sighed. Before I knew it, I was in his arms. "I am so sorry Bella." Edward buried his face in my hair and I hugged him back, with a smile on my face. "It's okay, don't worry," I told him before I pulled away from him.

I took his hand and started pulling him out of the room. "Let's go, and when we get back we'll take a shower." Damn it! I had to start thinking about what I said. "Alone." _Hmm, a shower with Edward did sound tempting right now... _I heard a sound from Edward and I turned to see what was wrong. He was standing there, pinching the bridge of his nose, his jaw clenched tight and a bulge in his pants. _Shit!_ Had my shield been down? In that case, no wonder he looked like that!

My attempt on turning around and walking out the door failed miserably. I couldn't help but to stare at the bulge in his pants. _Why, hello there. _Oh God. This was so not a good time for Sex-Bella to come out and play. _Would you like me to take care of that?_ Stop it! Focus, _you_ chose thisBella! Think about something else – something disgusting. Um... Emmett's feet, Mike Newton, er... Baseball! _Edward in a tight baseball-shirt, grinning at me with that sexy... _Not helping! What's not sexy at all? Hunting? Memories from my first hunting-trip came in my head. No. Not that. Shit! Er, come on Bella! Oh, I got it! Mike Newton freaking _naked_! I mentally shuddered. Ew – way to kill the mood.

Although, I realized now that all that time I had been trying to find something to make me less horny, I had been staring at Edward's bulge. My eyes snapped up as I thought it over – only to find Edward staring at me, his lips slightly parted and his eyes full of lust. Oh, no! He had not just heard that?! He nodded as to answer the question I'd just asked in my head. I had to be more careful with my shield this week.

"Sorry..." I muttered. My face would have been on fire if I had been human right now. I grimaced at the thought and continued to pull Edward out the door. He followed me without a sound, and soon we were running away from our home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We didn't hunt for long, since both of us already had been out hunting only a few days before. So at twelve o'clock we were back in our cottage. Today had been one of those trips where I had gotten all messy. Edward, of course, had intentionally tackled me into a puddle of mud – only to say that he didn't mean it. He'd put on his innocent face, but I knew he meant to do it – the second I was on the ground, he attacked me with his lips.

Now we were back – both full of mud and leaves. I looked over at Edward who was lounging across our bed. His eyes were closed and his face completely relaxed. It was in times like this I realized just how lucky I really was. I was married to the most beautiful man on earth, had the best family a person could really have, I had a beautiful daughter – a wonderful miracle – and at least I still had my best friend, Jacob – who was someday soon going to marry Renesmee.

Edward opened his eyes and caught me staring at him. "What are you looking at?" He smiled, and I could easily hear in his voice that he was happy. There had been a time when I could tell he was not completely happy. That was in the time when we'd just gotten back from Italy, and he was still feeling guilty for leaving me like that. "Just you," I murmured back and crawled to his side.

I snuggled into him and he put his arms around me. "I love you, Edward." I looked into his eyes as I said it. He looked back at me with loving eyes. "Words cannot describe what I feel about you, Mrs. Cullen." Speechless. Edward's voice always did that to me. Every time, he would find a different way to say how much he loved me. I knew how much he liked to call me 'Mrs. Cullen'. Some part of me always wondered if it turned him on or something.

Normally, we wouldn't be wearing any clothes right now. But today was different. This week was going to be different. We would find new ways to express our love – without making love, touching each other or being naked.

We lay like this for a while – until I remembered we were supposed to be at the house at two. I got up quickly, and with Edward hot in my heels I rushed into the closet to find something to wear.

It was so strange – our huge closet, packed with clothes actually seemed to be more and more empty every day. Huh, maybe Alice was coming here every day to take away the clothes that were never used and out of fashion. Who knew what that pixie was up to anyways?

I didn't bring anything but underwear for now. Alice had probably planned another makeover today. I didn't care as much now as I did before, but I did wonder when she was going to think that I was boring. She had to get tired of me at some point. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt looked comfortable today, so I hung together on an almost empty rack.

Edward was still standing close to me, his own clothes in his arms. As I turned to go to the bathroom, he was still following me. I sighed and stopped him. "Edward. Alone as in I shower first and then you can go when I'm out of the bathroom." I raised my eyebrow and stared at him while he was staring at me, pouting. After a few seconds, though, he seemed to have gotten the point – no showering together this week!

Feeling kind of smug, I walked into the bathroom to take my needed shower. Alone.

**A/N: So what do you think? ****I had originally planned on this chapter to be longer, but my mind dind't plan the same thing right now :/ Please review it, and tell me what you think ! I don't mind if you tell me you didn't like it, but in that case, give me a reason or a tip so I'll know what to do better next time :) REVIEW, and I'll get in a better mood, which means you will get a better story from me :) So... REVIEW ! x)**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	6. What the?

**A/N: Hi again :) I just thought I should give you a chapter before I go away. I was going to write longer, but I didn't have enough time. Right now I have 5 minutes until my alarm goes off and I have to get up. But I woke up around 5.00 am just to finish this chapter, so you guys better be happy :D So, read it, review it, ask me questions if you want to. You get some EPOV in this chapter too (yay) so tell me what you think about that :D READ A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**EPOV**

Bella walked into the bathroom as I fell down on the bed again. Sigh. She was killing me right now! I knew she didn't mean to cause me any pain, but this was kind of painful. Bella wasn't shielding her thoughts and she didn't even know it. And from what I heard there...Well, it was pretty obvious that she wanted me. But of course she had to make that stupid 'no sex for a week-rule'. I mean, it would have been fine if I could touch her – if she could give me some treatment a few times – but that was not allowed either.

Why did I have to be so stupid and deny Bella sex when she was human? I probably wouldn't if I knew then just how wonderful it was. Bella was a goddess, and I should be loving her in every single way there was. Of course – now that she was a vampire, that wasn't really a problem anymore.

Although, right now I wished I wasn't a vampire. At least that I couldn't hear everything that was happening in this house. I could hear the birds singing outside, the wind in the trees, the bees and the flies, Bella undressing...

She was taking off her shirt – making a sound as it came off – unbuttoning her jeans, pulling them down over those perfect hips, legs. This was torture! I was in our bedroom _listening _to Bella undressing, when I wished so hard that I could be in the bathroom with her – helping her.

Now the water was running too. _"Hmm..." _Bella was now under the water, and I couldn't do anything but to imagine how she looked like. Dripping wet. The picture in my head was going to get stuck in my mind, and pop up at the worst times. And right now as really a bad time. I was hard – of course – and it was almost hurting me.

Would it be wrong to pleasure myself while picturing and listening to my wife taking a shower? Probably, yeah. But what if my balls were about to fall off – would it still be wrong? I sighed. Would the torture never end?!

I would have to find something to do to think about something else. Maybe I could play some piano? I hadn't done that in a while actually. Maybe now was a good time for starting to write that new song for Bella.

So that's what I did. I sat down on the piano-bench and started playing. I could remember every note I played, so there was no need to write it down at once I'd played it.

I don't know how long I sat there – I was completely in another universe – but I snapped out of my trance when I heard Bella yell for me to 'get my sexy ass into the bathroom at once'. Bella's words – not mine. I smiled, but I did not look forward to what was coming. Bella sounded pretty angry. Wonder what it was this time?

**BPOV**

I got out of the shower and reached out to grab a towel. Normally I'd find one, but now the shelf was _empty._ I looked around the room to see if I could find a towel. Nothing. My patience was running out as I walked over to the laundry basket to check there. There it was. A huge pile of dirty towels and clothes.

Hadn't I told Edward to do the laundry a long time ago? So this was why our closet looked so empty. I was getting kind of angry at my husband right now.

I walked over to the shelves and tried again. Even just a small towel would work. I looked around everywhere until I found it. Lotion, body-oil, anything you could possibly imagine in that category! What the hell was this? Had Emmett sneaked this in or something? Edward...

"Edward, get your sexy ass into the bathroom at once!" I yelled out to him. He had been playing the piano, it was nice to listen to – relaxing.

I heard Edward turning the doorknob. I just stood there – hands on my hips looking angry. Just as I could see his face I remembered I didn't have any clothes on. "Get out!" I yelled quickly. And for once he was out faster than I'd said it. If I had been human right now, I would have been blushing furiously.

I put on my underwear in a hurry, while I was listening to Edward breathing heavily outside the door. That poor guy. He was only seventeen – he shouldn't be denied something that seventeen-year old's were hung up in. But then again, he had been a virgin for 107 years! It shouldn't be hard to resist for a week.

"You can come in now," I said through the door. He came inside – looking down on his feet. "Eyes here," I said and pointed at my face. As he looked up, he got that pained expression again, and I could see that he was very tempted. If there had been a _bulge _in his pants earlier, then what was this? A _mountain_?!

"Please take my shirt?" He asked in a restrained voice. I nodded, and soon I had his shirt on. "Better?" I asked. Edward closed his eyes and breathed heavily as to calm down. "Not really." He muttered.

I didn't have time to wait any longer. I picked up one of the bottles and held it up. "What's this?" I asked Edward and glared at him. His eyes snapped open and looked at the bottle. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first. Edward closed it and regained his composure. "I have no idea." He said in a tone that would have been very convincing if I hadn't known him for a _very long time._ My eyes narrowed. "You're lying." I said and stared him down. And it didn't take more before he cracked.

"It was Emmett's idea – I swear! Well, actually, I just heard him talking about it and then I thought it sounded like something that we might try sometime, so I bought...that." All I could do was to stare at him for a while. I hadn't thought that _my_ Edward – my sweet old-fashioned husband – would ever want to try something like that. Of course, I had learned in the past years that he wasn't just as innocent as I'd thought.

"You'll be really lucky if you get any when this week is over." I tossed the bottle at him as I walked past him and out the door. This was just too much to handle. My husband was obviously very affected by Emmett, and that was something I didn't like. Not one bit.

I walked into the closet and threw on something to wear. Alice could fix me when we got over to the house. I knew Edward was in the shower, but I still walked over to the door and yelled through it. "Edward, I'm going over to the house now. You could join me if you'd like, but since you're going to have to bring the laundry, I'll just meet you there. Love you." I smiled as I walked out the door and started to run towards the house.

**A/N: What do you think? :) Since I'm going away for the next two-three weeks, I have decided that if I get... 27 reviews, I will spend the two days after I get home to write the next chapter! That isn't too much to ask? You have over two weeks, but I won't give you another chapter until I get those 27 reviews. :) So if you're reading this, review my story and everybody will be happy :D Today is June 23, and I'm guessing I'll be home around July 13th :) It's up to you how fast I'll update after I get home :D**

**REVIEW!**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	7. Authors Note !

Hey everyone :D

I just got home from my vacation, and I felt like I had to say a few things :)

I realized a little while after I'd posted the latest chapter, that I'd been extremely demanding :S So I'm just gonna start writing the chapter and post it whenever I'm done.

I have A LOT of new ideas for this story, and I really hope you'll like what happens later in the story. And if you have any ideas, questions or anything, just PM me, okay? I do not mind getting Pms or getting to know new people ;)

Volterra is a really beautiful, though kind of creepy city. I visited the city, and it was really awesome! :D But, the fountain Bella runs into in the book, does not excict. :P I did not find a fountain in Volterra, at least not in the square with the 'clock tower'.

Please review if you read the future chapters! :)

I guess that was it, so the next time you hear from me, I most likely have a new chapter for you ;)

- IamnotstalkinEdward :*


	8. Memories

**A/N: Hi everyone :) Okay, just so you know it; I had planned on this chapter to be probably three times longer. :S But, something happened yesterday, and I've just been in a bad mood after that :/ And then, as I was writing this, I realized; maybe I should just post this, and hope that you awesome readers (and hopefully reviewers) will be a bit curious and follow me as I write this story :a Think I had an epiphany or something XD Well, hope you like it :) Please give me some reviews? :D**

**EPOV**

I showered and dressed quickly, knowing that everyone was waiting for me at the house. Sighing, I started collecting the dirty laundry. As I did that I started thinking that I needed to get a grip on myself if this was going to work – if our marriage was going to work.

I picked up some of Bella's underwear. It was a black lace bra and matching hotpants. I could easily remember the time she'd worn it.

_I lay on the bed after a long discussion with Renesmee. She had asked if she could go on a weekend-trip with Jacob. I still wasn't entirely happy with the way their relationship had gone the last year, and told Nessie no. It ended with her stomping her foot in the floor and stormed out of the room like any teenager, fighting with their parents would do._

_Bella came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a black lace bra with matching hotpants and three inch stilettos. She looked beautiful – as always. Even though I never told her, Bella knew I loved it when she wore only lingerie and stilettos. _

I sighed as I recalled the memory. It was one of the many reasons why I loved Bella. She knew what I liked and disliked, without having me telling her all the time. She knew I liked it when she was kissing my neck, she knew I disliked the way Nessie and Jacob's relationship was taking. Bella was also the only one in the family who completely understood why I disliked it.

Almost all the laundry was in the basket now. It was mostly mine and Bella's clothes – we changed all the time since we were undressing very often and Alice would never let us use the same clothes twice. I found one of Bella's deep blue v-neck sweaters. I couldn't help but to smile as the sweater reminded me of the time she was still human. All the memories came back to me now - not that I had forgotten anything. I just never really took the time to think back.

I remembered the first day in biology, when her scent had made me run away to Alaska. I could even remember the delicious smell of her. It was breathtaking. She was breathtaking.

I remembered the night in Port Angeles, when I'd saved her yet another time.

I remembered our first trip to the meadow.

The same night.

The first time I took her to my house to meet my family.

How dead I was inside when I was running to save her from James, thinking of the possibility that it might be too late.

The time we watched "Romeo and Juliet" on her birthday. Before everything went wrong.

The months I spent being away from Bella. The dead feeling was almost unbearable at the time. I had messed up big time. I still blamed myself for leaving her – it was one of the worst decisions I have ever made. The fact that I was only putting her in more danger in stead of protecting her, made me sick. I loved her so much, I just wanted her to be happy.

I had no idea how it happened, but suddenly, something I never thought would happen, happened.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder what's happening with Edward? Review and you'll know faster :D Please? :) If you really like my story does that mean I can get at least 3 little reviews? PLEASE? :D  
**

**- IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	9. Forgiveness

**A/N: Huh... Wasn't really planning on writing the short. AGAIN. But I felt like this had to be a chapter alone, and not with the movie night :P I am still in a bad mood, kind of, even though it's getting better :) Well, hope you like it, please review! :)

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The path to the house was very familiar to me. We had moved back to Forks not very long ago, after living in several places and enduring high school a few more times, but I remembered this path as if I had been walking there every day for decades. It had of course changed a bit since the last time – trees growing bigger in time, bushes appearing here and there.

I was just crossing the river as I remembered that I had to bring Alice's curling iron. I looked up at the house and saw Alice nodding at me from a window. Her expression was strange – like something bad had happened. She was not smiling, she was completely serious. It frightened me a bit as I run back to the cottage, thinking of it.

Was something wrong with Jasper? Or Emmett, or Rose? Was it Carlisle or Esme? What could it be?

As I got nearer to the cottage I heard strange sounds coming from inside. _What the...?_ I thought. Then it struck me. It was something wrong with Edward. That was why Alice looked so serious. I rushed inside.

The sound was getting louder now. It sounded like..._crying._

I found Edward on his knees in our bedroom, with his face in his hands. In his hands was one of my sweaters. I sat down beside him and took his hands away from his face. His expression was so pained and sad.

"Edward, what is wrong?" I asked as I stroked his cheeks with my fingers. He hadn't stopped sobbing, and it hurt me so much to see his beautiful face so sad. "Please tell me. Are you hurt?"

He looked me deep in the eyes and lifted his hands to hold my face. Edward didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and leaned in to me. The kiss was soft – like it was our first – and ended very quickly. Edward opened his eyes and looked at me again. He opened his mouth to speak, though it took some time for it to come out.

"I am sorry," was all he said before pulling me in a tight embrace. I felt his face in my hair as I put my arms around him. "I am so sorry for everything, Bella. Can you ever forgive me?" He murmured, still holding me very tight. "I am sorry for leaving you, I am sorry for putting you in so much danger, _I am sorry for not being the husband you deserve._"

As he said those words I realized he was becoming the old Edward again. It made me want to cry. And I did – in a way. Sobbing, I pulled back a bit, only to throw my hands around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. "Oh, Edward." I sobbed. Edward held me tighter. "I love you so much. Of course I forgive you! But can you forgive _me_?"

With that question Edward pulled me away to look at me. He looked confused. "Why would _you_ ask _me_ for forgiveness? You have done nothing that needs to be forgiven. All you did was to help me find my way back to myself."

How this man could love me so much that he couldn't see all my mistakes, I did not understand.

"Edward, I have failed you many times. Although mostly when I was human, and couldn't see how much you loved me. But you just kept coming back to me. And now the last days, I have denied you something I should never deny you – not that I should ever deny you anything. And still you love me for it. Please, forgive me for being to selfish, so oblivious when it comes to your love."

I lifted my hand to caress his cheek. He leaned into my touch and sighed.

"Please don't blame yourself, love. I could never hate you for anything. I would not call what you have done 'denying'. You are not selfish doing this – please grasp that! We both need this right now. Me probably more than you. You have all right to speak your mind when it comes to us. I love you, and I will always love you. No matter what." Those last words were spoken with such confidence, I dared not speak against him.

As I couldn't find anything to say he continued, "And when this week is over – we'll take it slow." I pouted a bit at that – only making Edward chuckle. "Of course – if you decide that you'd like to try _the bottle_, I'm always ready." He kissed my neck once and looked at me with amused and hopeful eyes. I snorted. "Not a chance." Edward shrugged as if he knew I'd want to try it sometime. "Only a matter of time..." He mumbled.

I shook my head as I started getting up. Edward was by my side in a second. I took his hand and smiled at him.

Suddenly I remembered that I still had to get Alice's curling iron. "Oh!" I squealed and ran into the bathroom to get it. I found Edward in the exact same spot. "Let's go," I said – smiling – as I took his hand again.

* * *

**A/N: See! That is what happens when I'm in a bad mood. I make people cry! Or in this case, Edward :P Tell me what you think about this short chapter :) Can I maybe have 5 reviews this time? :) Please? Please? It makes me in a better mood every time :D**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	10. Tease!

**A/N: Hi again :D I have a new chapter for you :) Okay, first I just have to say a few things. THANK YOU to all you amazing people who follow my story and review it! Seriously, those reviews make my day! Every time I get a new e-mail from , I squeal! And I mean it! Special thanks to LadyKryptonite294, JasperSAYSrelax128, and all you other people! LadyKryptonite294, YOU ARE A GENIOUS! (hope I wrote it right XD) You are so awesome for giving me all those ideas! JasperSAYSrelax128, you review made my day! I couldn't stop laughing, and that just lightened my mood a lot! And to all you other people who made me laugh a lot, thank you! You guys have just brought me in a good mood again, and it will get a lot better if you continue ti review my story! :D So thank you all, it means a lot :) And so, on with the story! Hope you like this chapter, and please tell me what you think! :D

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

We took our time getting to the house. Edward held my hand all the way, and every once in a while he would stop to pull me in to a kiss that could make my dead heart beat anytime. It wasn't rushed or rough, but soft and loving. It almost reminded me of the days when I was human. The time Edward was holding back when it came to being physical. It felt good, but – like when I was human – I still wanted more. If he could combine that and making love to me, it would be so amazing and wonderful and almost too much. I felt so loved when he kissed me – it almost hurt. And it seemed as if he felt the same too.

I knew he hadn't fully recovered from his _newer_ personality. But I knew he understood why I was doing this. And truth be told – I was really horny right now! My panties were probably soaking. Maybe it was my turn to stop Edward now?

We weren't far from the river, so I had to do it now – unless I wanted an audience. I stopped in my tracks – still holding Edward's hand, making him fall onto his back. "Whoa!" He yelled as he fell. I was giggling like crazy as he rose quickly.

Oh great. Now he had leaves in his hair – only making him look more sexy than usual. I swear, this is almost overload for my eyes. Yet, it was nothing against Edward completely naked. As I looked at him I started undressing him with my eyes. I imagined unbuttoning his shirt, revealing that glorious chest. Running my hands down to his abs, and lower – following that small trail of bronze hair down to his belt. I took that off, vampire speed, and started unbuttoning his pants, revealing his boxers with that ere- "Bella?" I heard Edward's velvet voice and snapped my eyes up to his. It was obvious that I had been staring at him – open-mouthed – for too long. My panties were _definitely _soaked now. Edward smirked down at me. Well, that wouldn't last for long!

I smiled seductively at him and made a come here-motion with my finger. Edward leaned in and I kissed him fully on the lips. One of my hands went back to his neck and grabbed some of his hair, while the other took one of Edward's hands. I licked his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth at once – pushing his own tongue into my mouth at the same time.

I then placed his hand on my stomach – my hand over his, guiding it – and pulled it slowly towards the waistband of my jeans. Still kissing him, I continued leading his hand inside my jeans. His eyes flew up as he realized what I was doing. But they quickly fluttered closed again as he felt my moist panties. Edward moaned into my mouth and started moving his fingers – rubbing circles, making me moan into his mouth. I had to stop this – any longer and Edward might think I'd given up.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it out of my jeans and breaking the kiss. Edward groaned and pouted – he was so adorable when he did that. To make him feel a little better, I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "See what you do to me?" He barely nodded. "If you act good the rest of the week you might get a little treat like that again." Edward made a sound between a moan and a groan – it might have been the hottest sound in the universe – as my teeth grazed his earlobe for a few seconds.

Edward was out of it. I could see the lust in his eyes very clearly. I smiled, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and ran away from him. When I looked back to see if he was coming, he was just standing there – as if he was in shock – then he shook his head and crouched down. Edward was fast – especially now that I didn't have my new born-strength – and I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Edward! Let me down!" I shrieked at him just as he was getting ready to jump over the river. "What?" He yelled back, pretending not to hear me. I smacked his back – not that it would do any good. Edward just laughed and kept on running until he reached the front door, when he _finally_ set me down.

I smacked his arm the second my feet were on the ground and glared at him. "Why did you do that?" I shouted at him. I wondered if vampires could get motion sick – 'cause that was what it felt like. Edward smiled his crooked grin and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "That is what you get for being such a tease." I giggled at the feeling of his breath in my ear. "Oh yeah?" I asked, and was just about to kiss him as the door suddenly opened.

"FINALLY!" Alice yelled and glared at us. "Nice of you to show up. Oh, look at the time – let's go Bella!" She grabbed my arm quickly and dragged me upstairs. I barely caught a glimpse of Emmett and Jasper sitting in the living room – Edward about to join them – and waving at me. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh as we hurried up to Alice's room.

Rosalie was already sitting in the newly decorated room. Three of the walls were a dark purple, leaving one wall white. The carpet was white also, and the curtains a lighter purple. Alice and Jasper's bed was huge, with a light purple headboard against the only white wall, and with lime-green covers. Everything else in the room was a lighter or darker shade of purple, white or lime-green. **(A/N: Yes, I really like purple and green :a I want those colors in my room too ;P )**

On the bed were several outfits – all matching each other perfectly – and I knew I was going to get a makeover. It didn't really bother me this time, but this time I had a condition about my outfit.

"Um, Alice?" I said and smiled at her. She looked up at me, urging me to continue from her expression. "I just have one request when it comes to my outfit for today." Rosalie snorted a laugh from the couch. I glared at her. "Nothing too revealing, please? Edward and I are kind of having a...er, _hard_ time right now, so I don't want to tempt him too much." I couldn't help but to giggle along with Alice and Rosalie – who had been giggling since I'd said "hard time".

Our giggles turned in to laughs in a short time, and once we were started, it wasn't exactly easy to stop.

After a while Alice looked at the time and suddenly had very short time to get me and Rose ready. "Sure Bella, nothing too revealing. You can pick whatever you wish on the bed." Alice said and ran into the bathroom with the curling iron I'd brought.

I walked over to the bed and looked over the various outfits. One was a tube top and very short shorts – in other words; no way! The next was a big t-shirt that looked pretty comfortable and pajama pants with red hearts all over it. That was my outfit! Not revealing at all, comfortable and cute – it kind of reminded me of when I was human and used old sweats and t-shirts to sleep in. "Alice, I want this one!" I said and pointed at it for her to see as she stuck her head into the room. "Sorry Bella, not that one." She said as she flashed over to remove the outfit. She then held up a pair of shorts – not as small as the ones that went with the tube top – and a slightly tight t-shirt. "How about this." She asked – well, she didn't even ask, it was more like I had no choice. I sighed with a smile and took the outfit.

Alice let me use the bathroom, and I changed quickly. The t-shirt was a deep blue color – Edward's favorite on me – and the shorts were white. They also happened to be a bit see-through and showed my black panties underneath just a little bit.

When I came out of the bathroom, Alice and Rosalie had already changed, and were wearing pretty much the same as me, only in different colors.

Hair and makeup didn't take long either – only a bit eye-shadow, mascara and blush. Mine and Rosalie's hair in ponytails – with the some hair loose in the front to "frame our faces", as Alice put it – while Alice just put a small hairband in hers.

We all held hands as we walked down to the living room where our husbands were sitting – waiting for us. The reaction we got when they saw us, was exactly what we'd hoped for.

* * *

**A/N: Okaaay.... I'm a bit nervous about this chapter :P I think my mood swings are going out on the story :S Anyways, the thing at the beginning; I can explain! Ever since I read 'Eclipse' Bella has been a character that I find horny all the time. And I'm pretty sure that if she'd gotten the chance, she'd shove Edward's hand into her pants... x) But, it's not like she is giving in to him or something, it was only to show him. So tell me what you think about that and the rest of the chapter :) **

**OOH! I have an idea! I hope everyone knows that they are whatching a movie in the next chapter (hopefully, not sure if I'll get there, but we'll see), so if you have any suggestions about a movie they can watch, LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW! I have an idea, but I want you to take part in the story :) And remember; it has to be a movie that makes them uncomfortable to watch. So review and let me know what you think, please? :D Makes me very happy :) **

**And do you think I can have maybe 7 reviews this time? :D Please, please, pretty please, with lots and lots of chocolate on top? :D**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	11. Brothers

**A/N: Heey :) New chapter for you, hope it's good :) I don't really have much to say right now, except thanks for all the rewives! x) Seriously, you guys are awesome! :D I'm just going to tell you what songs I listen to these days :P I mostly listen to anything while writing, but there are some songs that stand out from the others :)**

**_The Brightest Green - Anarbor, Yesterdays Feelings - The Used, Harder Than You Know - Escape The Fate, Decembers - Hawthorne Heights, Painted Whore - Millionaires_ (for later chapters) :P That is just some of the songs, some of them don't really relate to the story, but still :) **

**Enjoy the chapter and rewiev :D

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I made my way into the living room as Alice dragged Bella upstairs. Emmett and Jasper were sitting there, waving and laughing at Bella. I sat down on the couch and sighed.

"What's up?" Emmett said and put an arm around my shoulders. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, I shrank away from his arm.

Jasper chuckled from his seat as he felt my emotions. "_Little Eddie_ is," Jasper said as he cracked and started laughing loudly. Emmett joined in quickly, while I sat there glaring at them.

_'Little Eddie is'... That is probably the best joke Jasper has ever made! _Emmett had such an easy, but repulsive, mind. He would think and say exactly the same things, but at times he could think things that no sane mind would ever want to know!

_He he he... Sorry Edward. Just couldn't help myself. No offense, though.. _Jasper's mind was not far from Emmett's at times, but then he was able to conceal those thoughts. His mind was complicated – or maybe his thoughts were – and there was always something I wouldn't quite understand when it came to his own thoughts.

Luckily for me – their laughter died out after a minute or so, when it suddenly wasn't really funny anymore.

"But seriously, how's it going, little bro?" Though I could tell Emmett was serious – something that was extremely rare, except when it came to Rosalie – I was going to have to watch what I said. Sighing, I told them all about what had happened the past few hours. As I was telling them, I almost couldn't believe that only a day had passed since Bella and I had last been together in that way.

They stopped me when I was telling them about the bottles.

"Ouch! She found the bottles?" Emmett said and grimaced. "How did she take it?" I chuckled, "Well, she freaked out actually. Especially when she found _The Bottle._"

Jasper looked extremely confused. '_The Bottle'? What kind of bottle is that? _

"Ask Emmett," was my simple answer. "Huh?" Emmett said, completely unfocused. I rolled my eyes. "Tell Jazz about The Bottle. Pay attention!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who read minds!" Emmett snapped at me. I snorted at his statement. "Anyways, what bottle are we talking about? We bought a lot of different sorts that time..." He muttered.

Jasper raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Never thought you were the bottle-type Eddie..._

Glaring at Jasper, I started explaining slowly to Emmett what we were talking about – like he was mentally handicapped. "You know – the one with the..."

Like a switch was turned on, Emmett caught on to what I was talking about. "OH, that one! Why didn't you just say so?" And so Emmett started explaining everything to Jasper.

While he was doing that, I couldn't help but to drift off in my own thoughts. Did Bella really think The Bottle was so disgusting she would never want to try it? Or was it just to drive me crazy? Maybe Jasper was right. I am not the type who needs products or bottles to have great sex. I have that all the time. Well, not for the next week of course, since Bella decided to make all these rules and boundaries. Then why did she shove my hand down in her panties? She was teasing me, indeed, but was there another reason why she did it.

I sat and wondered about this until I saw a hand waving in front of my eyes and someone yelling "Edward!" I quickly snapped out of it and looked over at my brothers, grinning at me.

"So, what happened next, Ed?" Jasper asked. Not really wanting to tell them that I had 'cried', I edited the story a bit. "Well, I was picking up the laundry and I had an epiphany. I realized that I haven't really been treating Bella the way she deserves, and I hate myself for it." All Emmett and Jasper did when I told them this, was to stare at me like I had lost my mind.

_Drama queen..._

_Wow, Edward. You make sense, but please don't go into the same phase you had after, you know... coming back to Forks...Don't hate yourself, Bella is happy._

Jasper sent a wave of calm towards me, and I was grateful for his thoughts.

I sighed. "Anyways, on our way over here, Bella shoved my hand down in her pants." I quickly finished, and if I thought they were staring at me earlier, I was wrong.

"Nice," Emmett said and grinned.

"She did what?" Jasper asked, somehow disgusted. I chuckled at him. "She took my hand, and put it inside her pants." Lifting my hand as I said it, I smelled it a bit. God, it smelled like heaven! My eyes probably rolled back in my head a bit as I smelled.

My brothers looked disgusted. "Go wash your hand, 'cause you sure as hell isn't touching anything near me with that!" Jasper nodded to Emmett's order, agreeing. "Like you guys ever wash your hands!" I accused as I ran into the kitchen and did as they said. I didn't like it – I loved this smell almost as much as the smell of human Bella.

I could hear the girls getting out of Alice's room so I hurried back to the living room. Emmett and Jasper had obviously heard the same as me, and were standing in front of the stairs.

They came down the stairs, holding hands. Even though they were wearing almost the same, I only had eyes for Bella. She was beautiful – as always. The shorts were showing her perfect legs, and the t-shirt clinging to her body, showing her curves. She smiled at me when she saw me, and the moment she was on the floor, I took her in my arms. I kissed her lips softly once and looked her in the eyes. "You look beautiful, love." I whispered. Her eyes were so filled with love, and I was pretty sure mine were too. I kissed her again – longer this time. Bella's arms went around my neck and I held mine securely around her waist and in her hair.

I heard several people clearing their throats, but we didn't care. We were completely in our own world. "People!" Alice yelled, making us break it up. I turned to her and glared. She just glared back. "Why don't we start watching the movie? Carlisle and Esme will be home in a few hours – and so will Nessie and Jacob."

Bella's eyes brightened at the mentioning of our daughter. I kissed her cheek and guided her over to a chair and sat her in my lap. Emmett and Rosalie were seated on the couch, taking pretty much the whole space, while Alice and Jasper were sitting in the love seat.

Bella snuggled into my chest as the movie begun and I kissed, smelled and played with her hair.

After about three minutes of the movie, we all knew it was a mistake to let Alice pick the movie. This would get uncomfortable.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? :) Give me some rewievs :D**

**Okay, I got a lot of great suggestions about the movies! So now I want to ask you to give me some names :P Not just any names, if you want to you can listen to the song _Painted Whore - Millionaires, _and tell me the first name that pops up :D If you don't feel like listening to the song, just give me a girls name, and I might use it in my story ;) I was thinking maybe having a little contest :a Give me names and I'll put up a poll or something, where you can vote for the names :) And the person who gives me the name that gets the most votes, will get to read the chapter where I use that name before everyone else! :D What do you think? :) Sound good? So, rewiev and tell me whatever you like, and throw a name in there too :D**

**What movie do you think I'm using by the way? :) Feel free to guess, you'll know in the next chapter ;) Can I have maybe 8 reviews? :D Please, please, pretty please, with a new chapter on top? :)**

**-IamnotstakinEdward :*  
**


	12. Movie Night

**A/N: Yay, new chapter :D And I's probably one of the longest I've written so far :P I have been putting it off a bit, not having the patience to write for a few days. And I would have posted it earlier, but of course the stupid Internet decided that it was a good time to stop working! I almost started crying... And then I think I had a small nervous breakdown :S Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews and the names you have suggested! You can now go to my profile and vote for the name you want me to use. And remember! The one who suggested the name that wins, will get to read the chapter where I use the name before everyone else :D So good luck with voting ;) Oh, the movie I decided to use is "Austin Powers; The Spy Who Shagged Me". I was looking through our DVDs in hope to find something, and then I found that slightly crappy movie, and thought it would be perfect! :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, and review! :D

* * *

**

**EPOV**

_Bella snuggled into my chest as the movie begun and I kissed, smelled and played with her hair._

_After about three minutes of the movie, we all knew it was a mistake to let Alice pick the movie. This would get uncomfortable._

Emmett was the first to speak not long after.

We had all been sitting with our mouths open in shock since the movie started. All except Alice – who had moved to the floor – she sat there grinning and almost bouncing with excitement. I instantly felt bad for Jasper, who had to feel all of our discomfort and Alice's boiling excitement.

"Alice?" Emmett started slowly. She didn't answer him, she just kept watching the movie with the same excited grin. "Why are we watching this?"

As he said it, Alice's happy grin was replaced by a glare. She sighed dramatically, picked up the remote and paused the movie – earning a few sighs of relief from us. While turning slowly towards Emmett, she glared at us.

"Because, _dear brother,_" she hissed, "I said so! So stop complaining and watch the god damn movie!"

That scared Emmett. Hell – it scared _all_ of us! How Jasper put up with this woman, I would never understand. But like he always did, he started to calm her. Alice seemed pretty upset this time. I tried to look into her mind, but all I could get was _'calm down, calm down, calm down...'_

I turned to Bella while Jasper helped Alice. I kissed a spot just below her ear, and got a sigh in return. Bella turned around in my lap, facing me, as I had continued to kiss her neck. She smiled at me, making me melt. Her lips were slightly more pink than usual, only making them look even more kissable. I lifted my fingers to move a bit of hair that had fallen into her eye. Bella leaned into my touch when I continued to caress her cheek softly. I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You look so beautiful right now. You always do." The whisper was so soft that the others in the room wouldn't hear a thing.

Still cupping her cheek, I kissed Bella's lips. She kissed me back and moved her hand to my hair. My tongue gently licked Bella's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and met my tongue with her own. Our kiss got more and more heated every second, and soon one of my hands was on her thigh – slowly creeping up towards her butt – while Bella was holding on to me like I would disappear any second.

We were completely in our own world – we did not notice that Alice was calmed down and trying to break us up.

_Edward..._

I ignored the voice in my head. This was a moment I would not end just because of some stupid voice in my head.

Bella was biting and sucking on my lip – it felt so good! I held her tighter – never wanting to let her go.

_Edward..!_

No – I would not listen to the voice!

"EDWARD!"

Bella jumped and looked up. Alice stood there with a smug look on her face. I glared at her, making a mental note to get back to her someday soon. Emmett's booming laugh filled the room, along with Rosalie's giggles and Jasper's chuckles. Bella looked at me. The next second she was biting her lip to keep from laughing herself.

"What?" I asked in a flat tone. Bella smiled, "You have a little...lipstick on your face." _Lipstick? Bella was wearing lipstick?_ I probably looked extremely confused, but Bella just smiled at me and reached up to remove whatever was in my face. She showed me her fingers when she was done. There was a pink color – lipstick. "Oh." I said.

"Bella, Rosalie? Why don't we sit on the floor?" Alice declared and gestured to some pillows she had laid out. "Then maybe we won't have a repeat of what just happened." She smiled smugly at me as Bella started to get off my lap.

When the girls were positioned on the floor, Alice started the movie again.

The movie was extremely colorful, and I did not understand the meaning to it. What was the name anyway? I turned to see if Emmett or Jasper knew something I didn't, but they were staring at the screen like they had never seen a movie before. First Emmett, then Jasper, turned their head slowly to look at me. Their expressions were hilarious, but I couldn't laugh – I probably had almost the same expression.

_Dude! What the hell are we watching? _I shrugged, answering Jasper's thoughts.

_Edward... It's your turn to ask Alice!_ Emmett pointed at me just to emphasize his thoughts. I looked at him like he was crazy and mouthed, "What?!"

_It's only fair. I asked Alice five minutes ago, you'll ask her now, and then Jasper can ask her later! _He grinned and gave me thumbs-up. After giving the two of them a death glare each, I sighed and turned to Alice.

"Hey, Alice?" I said nervously. She didn't bother to turn, her eyes just stayed glued to the screen – where the main character was just entering a white room to be the photographer at a photo-shoot. "Yes, Edward?" Alice said calmly, still not looking at me. I did not want to ask her. She would probably have a fit and yell at me. "Uh, what exactly are we watching?"

Luckily, Alice smiled. "The movie is called 'Austin Powers; The Spy Who Shagged Me.'" What the...? "The Spy Who Shagged Me?" I asked – only to be sure I had not heard wrong. Bella giggled, "Yes, Eddie, 'The Spy Who Shagged Me.'" She turned to look me in the eyes with a seductive look. She even _winked and bit her lip_! I whimpered and pulled my knees up to my chest.

I did that for several reasons.

One: I didn't really want anyone to see the bulge that started forming in my pants.

Two: it felt like I was in pain right now.

Three: I just needed to hold something right now.

Four: The thoughts of my siblings were driving me insane!

All of them were focused on the movie, and there just happened to be a half-naked woman and the main character – and I had recently learned that his name was Austin Powers – playing chess. Well, you couldn't really call it "playing" since they were more busy sucking on stuff and relating everything to sex – something that was also driving me insane, 'cause all I really wanted was to be naked with Bella right now!

_Rose is way hotter than that when she's wearing her..._ I really wanted to throw something at Emmett! I would probably never get all the mental pictures of him and Rosalie out of my mind.

_Alice and I are so playing chess very soon! She should wear that tight..._ I did not want to know what Alice and Jasper were going to do! But of course Alice had to get a stupid vision about what Jasper just thought, making the image of that bore into my brain.

_I like the way Jasper is thinking right now..._

_That woman is pretty desperate when she is begging him to 'make love to her'. With Emmett I only need to... _Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts was something I seriously needed to avoid in the future. Was I ever going to learn?

Not wanting to listen anymore to my siblings, I tried to focus on composing a new song to Bella in my head. It helped a lot actually, and after maybe a few minutes I was already started. I was just going to add a new note when someone's thoughts slipped through.

_I can't wait until this week is over. We should probably tell Nessie that she can stay with Jake for a few days though. Ah, I miss his lips and tongue all over my body... _

Bella – my sweet Bella – who was supposed to be the one to keep me sane from other peoples thoughts and fantasies, was now probably the one that made me go insane! I gripped the hold of my legs tighter and rested my head on my knees. Rocking back and forward, I tried to think about everything that would make me forget Bella's latest thoughts.

Everyone was so focused on the movie that no one noticed me sitting there, having a nervous breakdown every time Bella let her shield slip – which happened quite a lot, if I may say so – before the movie was over.

I had not paid any attention to the movie at all – I had been sitting in the chair, curled up in a ball, rocking back and forward all the time. I felt at least two pair of eyes staring at me when I heard Alice announce that the movie was over. Emmett and Jasper were staring at me, and wondering if I was okay. Jasper could feel my feelings, so it did surprise me that he hadn't felt something earlier.

"Oh my god! Edward, baby, are you okay?" Bella was at my side in under a second after she'd seen me. "Uh-huh," was all I said. I did not move from my current position.

The next thing I knew, Bella was taking my hands away from my legs and made me raise my head. She pulled down my legs and sat down in my lap. Holding my face in both of her hands, she forced me to look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She said while stroking my cheekbones with her thumbs. I sighed and lifted my hand to touch her face. "Just a few disturbing thoughts. No big deal." I said and forced a smile to appear on my face.

"I saw you, and you were practically having a nervous breakdown! So don't tell me nothing is wrong." I could see the pain in her eyes from watching me like this. I was about to tell her, but I realized that I did not really want an audience, so I lifted her and carried her out on the porch steps.

"I have listened to Emmett's, Rosalie's, Alice's and Jasper's dirty thoughts for a long time now. But one thing I'm not quite used to right now is to listen to you thinking those kinds of things. Especially not this week." I looked at Bella with a meaningful expression, hoping that she would understand what I meant. She did, and quickly too.

Her hand flew up to her mouth, as her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, I am so sorry Edward! I didn't think my shield was down. I don't know why I can't control it, it just happens all the time. I am so sor-" I stopped her by putting my finger to her lips. "Don't worry, love. It's okay – I am okay." I smiled at her. "I just need this right now."

Cupping her face with one of my hands, I pulled her in for a much needed kiss. I was not planning on letting her go just yet either, so I grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer to me.

Our kiss was getting very similar to the one we'd had earlier in the chair – Bella holding me tight around the neck and back, my hands getting dangerously near her butt. And just like earlier, we were interrupted. Only this time it was the sound of a car stopping not far from us.

I kissed Bella quickly one more time before letting her go say hello to our daughter and Jacob.

"Nessie!" Bella squealed as she was walking out of the car. Bella was by her side, hugging her before she had even closed the door. Chuckling, I walked over to them to greet my daughter and give her the hug I secretly had longed to give her for a while now.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Reviews please? **

**REMEMBER TO VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR THE NAME! :D**

**Review? Please, please, pretty please, with...whatever you want on top? :D**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :***


	13. You did not!

**A/N: Huh, this chapter was hard to write, but here it is. :) Thanks for all the reviews, they all make me happy ;D I hope you like it and that you will review it.**

**I also hope that you will vote for the name in the poll at my profile! You can now vote for two names at a time (I think) :P Anyways, review the story/chapter and I will hopefully give you another chapter before I leave next weekend. I'll be home after three days, but I'm going to try to get another chapter out before I leave ;)

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"_Nessie!" Bella squealed as she was walking out of the car. Bella was by her side, hugging her before she had even closed the door. Chuckling, I walked over to them to greet my daughter and give her the hug I secretly had longed to give her for a while now._

Things didn't go quite the way I planned, Bella was not letting go of Nessie for a while. They were holding on to each other like they hadn't met in years.

Nessie was about one inch taller than Bella – the way she always would be – and her hair down to her waist. Nessie looked a lot like both me and Bella – she had my hair-color, Bella's eyes – but I thought she looked most like Bella. And Bella thought the opposite of course.

Jacob chuckled behind me. I turned to shake his hand. "Hello Jacob." I said and smiled. "Edward," He replied and grinned widely. Something wasn't right – something I couldn't quite tell. Jacob lookedhappy. _Too happy. _Something had happened on their trip, and whatever it was I had a feeling I would not like it.

"Dad!" Renesmee said as Bella had let go of her. When I turned she was already in my arms, hugging me tightly. "Hey there," I said breathlessly. She wasn't letting go of me either for a while.

Bella stood in front of me, smiling beautifully at us. After a few seconds though, she went over to give Jacob a hug too. She was definitely taking another shower later!

Nessie let go of me as Bella asked them how their trip had been.

"It was amazing! Right Jake?" Nessie said and grinned at Jacob. Bella was now standing by my side, Jacob and Renesmee across from us. "Of course we had a _great_ time bab- Nessie!" Jacob said, emphasizing on "great" and adding a quick wink to Nessie. He also had the nerve to put his arm around her waist. I glanced over at Bella as Nessie was giggling at Jacob, and she was looking at me with a concerned expression and her perfect eyebrow raised.

"See, I told you they wouldn't kill you." Nessie whispered to Jacob. She probably believed we couldn't hear it, but we did. Loud and clear.

"Now why would we want to kill you Jacob?" Bella asked – her eyebrow still arched. That wiped the grin off his face. "Uh...Oh, I don't...Because I dropped Nessie when I was holding her...?" His mouth said something. But his thoughts said something _completely_ else!

_More like I dropped her to the bed and had sex with her..._

My jaw clenched in an instant and a growl erupted from my chest, startling Bella and Nessie. Jacob gulped loudly, looking terrified.

"You didn't!" I growled. "I, uh," Jacob took a small step so he was hiding behind my daughter.

"Edward?" Bella asked confused. "What did he do?" I gave her an obvious look. She caught on quickly and gasped, covering her mouth as she did so. Her head snapped to Jacob, sending him death glares and making Renesmee quite uncomfortable at the same time.

"You didn't!" She gasped.

"Hell yes he did!" I growled.

"Please tell me you had protection?"

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Mom!" Renesmee yelled – horrified – at the same time.

"What?" Bella yelled innocently, "We don't know if she can get pregnant! No one thought I would, but I did, so we can never be sure – can we?"

Both Jacob and Renesmee were blushing at this point while I was furious and Bella was... Well, she was Bella – always surprising me with her reactions.

"Er, no, we didn't." Nessie muttered while looking at the ground. "But we'll use it next time!" She quickly promised.

"No you won't," I snapped, "Because there won't be a next time."

What really surprised me was that Bella slapped my shoulder. "Shut up, Edward – or there won't be a next time for _you_ next week!"

"Next week?" Renesmee looked at us like we were crazy. "What's up with this week? You guys are always going on like rabbits, why is this week any different?" That comment left us standing there in shock, our mouths hanging open.

I was the one who recovered first.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are grounded." I said in a firm voice, and looked over at Bella to see if she agreed with me. I took her nod as a yes.

I could see Jacob was going to argue, but luckily Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joined us on the porch to see what all the shouting was about.

"What's up with all the noise?" Alice asked in an unsure voice when she saw our expressions. "Did you guys have a nice trip?"

Nessie glared at from moist eyes as she spoke. "Yes we did. But Bella and Edward are obviously not happy about it."

It hurt deep inside when she called us "Bella and Edward" instead of "Mom and Dad". I could see the pain in Bella's face as Renesmee turned and started running towards the cottage – crying – without another word. She touched my arm and gave me a reassuring smile before taking off after her – leaving me here to explain to the others why Jacob was a dead man.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, poor Jake :P Just so you know, I love both Nessie and Jake, but they won't be having a really huge part in the story ;)But if there is someone you want me to write more about, please do tell me :)  
**

**So what do you think? Reviews? Maybe I can have...10 reviews?? :D Please, please, please? :)**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward ;*  
**


	14. News

**A/N: Hey everyone :) Long time since I've updated, and I feel really bad. But here is a new chapter (I feel like I write that every time :S) before I leave tomorrow. Hope I get many reviews while I'm gone, even if the chapter isn't very long :D

* * *

**

**EPOV**

_She touched my arm and gave me a reassuring smile before taking off after her – leaving me here to explain to the others why Jacob was a dead man._

"Edward?" Alice started, "What happened?" Her tone was slightly annoyed – she hadn't quite gotten over the fact that she couldn't see anything with Renesmee and Jacob involved.

I didn't answer. I just stood there glaring at a terrified Jacob.

"Uh, Alice? I think something really bad happened, 'cause Edward is pissed, frustrated, hurt, horny, protective and betrayed. And Jacob is scared, terrified – almost peeing his pants – a little less horny than Edward, nervous, annoyed, satisfied and...Oh my God, he had sex with Nessie!" Jasper finished, gasping.

Behind him, Rosalie's head snapped over to glare at Jacob as she growled. Still not much change in their relationship. Emmett put his arm around her waist – holding her back – as she looked like she was about to attack Jacob, while glaring deadly at him too. Alice's reaction was to gasp, cover her mouth with her hand, glance anxiously at me and shake her head in disappointment.

"You slept with _my niece_?" Rosalie growled and Emmett tightened his grip on her slightly. Jacob winced, but nodded.

I noticed I was getting angrier every second. I looked over at Jasper, thinking he would try to calm us down, but his jaw was clenched tight and his hands in fists. It shocked me. I mean, I knew he loved Nessie, but I didn't think he would be as upset as Emmett and Rosalie.

"You have some explaining to do, _dog_." I growled.

"I-I didn't think it would be a problem," Jacob stuttered, "we're getting married soon, so I thought maybe it was okay?"

Rosalie and Emmett growled, even Jasper joined in.

"Okay?" I shouted. "You thought it would be _okay_ that you slept with _my daughter_?! If you waited until you actually are married, it still wouldn't be okay – but I wouldn't be able to yell at you like I am now, 'cause you're still not married!" Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn't quite finished. "And if you use that small brain of yours and think back, your reaction in _my wedding_ when Bella told you we could have a 'real honeymoon', was not exactly better than mine now!"

"That's different." Jacob said.

"It is different," I said coldly, "Because this time it isn't about Bella, it's about Nessie! And we were married!"

No one said anything. We just stood there and glared at Jacob while he glared back – weakly – until Esme and Carlisle came back.

They walked out of the car, looking happy. That was until they saw us. Their faces fell instantly.

"What happened?" Esme asked concerned. None of us even looked at them. Except Alice.

"Jacob and Nessie had sex." She said simply. Esme's gasp made me look at her.

_Oh Edward. How do you feel about this?_

"Not so good." I muttered.

Esme came over and hugged me. _I don't know if this is the best time, but we have some good news. Do you think everyone could step inside so we can tall them?_

I smiled at her, "Yes, I'm done for now anyways."

"Can we go inside? We have some news to tell you." Esme said as she started to guide me inside. "Where is Nessie and Bella?" I looked at Alice for an answer. "They'll be here in a minute." She said.

Nessie came in the door not long after. She went straight to Esme and Carlisle, hugged them, and sat down on the couch next to Jacob. She wasn't looking at me at all.

Bella came in next. After her greetings to Esme and Carlisle she sat down next to me and patted my thigh.

"How is she?" I whispered only for her to hear.

_Not so good. She won't talk to you for a while, but give her some time – she'll come around._

I sighed. I didn't feel good at all right now. Knowing my own daughter didn't want to talk to me really pained me. I looked at Nessie pleadingly, but she wasn't looking. Sighing again, I turned my head to Esme and Carlisle as they started to speak.

"We have some good news." Carlisle said smiling. He was about to continue before Esme impatiently cut him off.

"We are moving!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, poor Jake :) I love him, but I really like giving all of them problems :P Nessie and Jacob won't be very much in the story, but they will be there a bit. Um, I hope you liked it and review. Also vote for that name ;) I'll give you little while, but hopefully that chapter won't be very far away :P**

**Review and wish me good luck in the tournament this weekend :D I think I need it XD**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	15. Shocking reactions

**A/N: Hi everybody :D Feel like it's a long time since I've updated, so here you go - a kind of long chapter ! :) Read it review it, tell me what you think. If you have questions, review or PM me, I promise I will answer you ! So enjoy the chapter ant review when you're done :D

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"_We are moving!"_

Esme's enthusiastic confession was met by complete silence for what seemed like an hour. But after only five horribly long minutes, Rose spoke.

"We are moving." She stated in disbelief. Esme nodded and smiled. "Again." Rose said in the same tone.

It was no secret that Rosalie hated to move before high school or college was over, and since we'd only been going to high school for a few months before summer break here, it was obvious that she didn't like it. Of course we knew when we moved back here, that it would only be for a little while, so we could find a new place to stay after a little mistake in our last town. Let us just say that we didn't count on people from last time we stayed there would still be alive after all those years. Being a vampire for so long kind of made you forget how long humans could live – even with Carlisle as a doctor. And even if humans lived that long, who in the world was supposed to know that they could have a perfectly clear memory from their high school-days at that age?! Or even be able to walk like a healthy person at sixty when you're over hundred years old? I know I would never imagine running in to an old high school friend on the street, who remembered me and Edward perfectly as if it was yesterday. Fortunately, Edward had managed to make up an excuse right there. But we had left the town pretty fast after that little meeting.

I noticed I had gotten completely absorbed in my own thoughts, so I turned my attention to what was happening in the room.

Nessie and Jacob sat there side by side, talking quietly about how they hoped the house wasn't big enough for them to have separate rooms. Thought knowing Edward, I could only imagine that he would make Jacob sleep outside in a dog house with a leash on, before that would happen.

Alice looked really excited about getting to redecorate a new room and go shopping for it, and was telling Jasper – who had gotten a notebook and a pen to write everything down – what they would need.

Emmett was trying to reason with Rose – his arm around her shoulders, talking about how wonderful they would be having it in their new room. Okay, I was _so_ not listening to that conversation.

I shifted my gaze to Edward, who just sat there staring at me with a slight smirk on his face. "What?" I said with a smile. Edward's grin grew as he looked at me – he was such a lovesick fool sometimes. Not that I minded.

"Nothing. Just looking at you while you're thinking." He grabbed my arm and kissed it lovingly. The gesture would have made me blush while I was still human – especially since I noticed Esme and Carlisle looking at us from the corner of their eyes.

"You are not getting any before this week is over, if that's what you're trying to do." I whispered only for him to hear and kissed his cheek. To my surprise, Edward only smiled wider. He saw the confusion in my face, and chuckled once before putting his lips to my ear. After kissing it lightly, he explained. "I was thinking about all the fun we were going to have _after_ this week is over, my beautiful Bella."

"Oh god," I breathed, my mind clouded with the lust this man provided me with.

Edward pulled back to look at me – the smirk was there already – and pecked me on the lips before leaning back against the couch again. He was still holding my hand, so I leaned in to his side, twisted my head and started kissing his neck. This was turning into a game, each taking turns making the other extremely horny. I kissed my way up to his ear, kissing the earlobe a few times – even pulling out my tongue once.

"You are such a tease, _Edward_." I breathed in his ear, making his shiver in pleasure. I then pulled back and leaned against his shoulder, waiting for the others to finish their discussions.

"You're one to talk, _Bella._" Edward whispered to me, only making me giggle.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward looking over at Emmett and Rosalie – who were currently in a heated make-out session – and frowned. "No wonder where the girl gets the ideas..." He muttered, clearly not over the whole Jacob and Nessie had sex-thing. I elbowed him in the ribs, making him wince slightly and pout.

"Edward, stop blaming everyone else! This is our own fault, don't even try to deny it." I hissed angrily.

"But Bella, we haven't done anything wrong. We waited until marriage – what we do now in our sex-life has nothing to say." I rolled my eyes at the statement. "You know just as well as me that Nessie was right earlier. Why the hell do you think you're not getting any this week in the first place?" My voice was getting louder any second, but I didn't care if the others heard us – this had to get out.

"Oh, so _now _you decide to change sides in that matter? And what does this have to do with us not having sex this week?!" Edward yelled in frustration.

We were now facing each other on the couch, both with jaws clenched tightly in anger.

"I am not 'changing sides' Edward, I am just saying that Nessie was right! This has everything to do with us not having sex! We waited until marriage, yes, but that does not even matter anymore. The time after we were married, we _made love_. And excuse me if I'm mistaken, but that is _far_ from what you do now. So of course it matters that we're not having sex this week." I was on my feet now, pointing my finger at Edward as I yelled at him. He was on his feet before I'd even stopped yelling.

"What _I_ do?" He shouted. "Fine, let us say that I am the one who forces you to let me _fuck _you, and not you begging me to take you. I just try to be a good husband and do as you wish, but whatever I do, is wrong. What the fuck do you want me to do, Bella?!" I slapped his arm – not to hard though – I was just so angry. Why couldn't he understand?

"I just want you to love me the way you used to!" I shouted in his face. "God, is that so fucking hard to understand?"

Edward's hand reached up to hold my face tightly, as he glared into my eyes – me glaring back. His eyes were burning. But not from anger. From passion. And when he spoke, he spoke in a low sincere voice.

"If you think I do not love you like I used to, you are right. I love _you_ more than I love my own life, I would sacrifice the earth if that was what it took for me to have _you_. I would kill every human on this planet if you told me to – I would go against the Volturi, just to be with _you. I love you Bella._"

"Really?" I asked in a small voice. Edward smiled, "Yes."

His lips met mine in a soft, loving kiss. At least it was meant to be soft, but it soon turned into something that looked like the make-out session Rose and Emmett had earlier.

I forgot that we were in the same room as everyone else in the family. I forgot that we weren't supposed to have sex – I mean, _make love_ – this week. I just needed to show him how much I loved him.

My hands went to the bottom of Edward's shirt at the same time as he was playing with the hem of mine. I stuck my fingers underneath his shirt and started tracing his abs up towards his chest, dragging the shirt with me in the process. Edward groaned as he felt me dragging my fingernails, and started to work on my shirt.

"_Mom!_" Nessie shrieked, horrified.

I stopped kissing Edward and looked down at our hands. My shirt was now just below my breasts, and Edward was showing his abs. Shocked, I dropped my hands from his chest quickly and dragged down my shirt again.

When I turned to look around the room, I noticed everyone watching us. Nessie looked horrified, Jacob looked like he had been staring at the place where my shirt was about to be dragged up, Jasper was smirking – the bastard was probably providing us with extra lust – Alice was shaking her head in disappointment, Emmett was grinning, Rose was shocked – mouth open and eyes wide. The two I was not looking forward to look at were Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle just sighed in defeat. He had probably seen it all before.

Although, _Esme _was a bit different. She was giving Edward death glares, making him wince – most likely yelling at him in her thoughts. When she was done, she _smiled and winked_ at me! I hadn't seen that coming...

"Well, that was _interesting_." She said to all of us. Just as she was about to say something else, Alice spoke up.

"Therapy." She said, looking at me and Edward. "Huh?" I asked confused.

"You need to go to therapy if you want things to get better."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, dramaaa! I love it :) I kind of like this chapter, 'cause for once I've managed to start getting to the point xD  
**

**So, what do you think? Too much? Any ideas? Questions? Anything? Reviews? **

**Hmm, since you now know some of the thing that will be happening in the later chapters of the story (moving, therapy, stuff like that), is it too much to ask for 15 reviews? =) Please? :D**

**And people! VOTE FOR THAT NAME! It won't be too long now ;D**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward ^^  
**


	16. Saying goodbye

**A/N: I'm baack! And so sorry for making you wait so long :( I'll explain everything at the end of the chapter so you won't have to wait any longer. Enjoy, and review ;D

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I stared at the empty room. The room where Edward and I had been spending most our nights while we lived here, was now empty after only a short day of packing. Although it had only been a day, it had passed eventfully.

Edward and I hadn't discussed Alice's suggestion until we got back to the cottage. It had gotten out of hand and we started shouting at each other quickly.

_Edward had reached the door first, but didn't stop to wait for me like he usually did. I slowed to a walk next to Nessie with a confused expression. She grimaced and winced._

"_Go to bed, sweetie. I'll talk to him." I whispered and hugged her. "Goodnight, mom. I love you." Smiling weakly, I let her go. "I love you too Nessie." She was obviously in a hurry to get to her room. After taking a deep breath, I walked in the open door._

_I found Edward pacing in our bedroom not long after. He did not look happy. Quite the opposite, I would say. As I closed the door behind me, his head snapped up to look at me. The expression he'd had softened a bit, but not much._

"_What?" I asked after minutes of awkward, silent staring._

"_Are you okay with all of this madness?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Frowning, I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. He knew just as well as I that I was waiting for an explanation._

"_All this stuff about Renesmee and Jacob, us moving again, Alice's suggestion..." _

_Not being able to help myself, I snorted. "The only person who would call that madness, is you. You need to start thinking about the fact that you are not the one who gets to make all of Nessie's decisions. She is a big girl – over sixty years old too – she knows what she wants. And if that means sleeping with Jacob, you are just going to have to suck it up." My anger was getting stronger for every word I said, and I could easily see that Edward was having a hard time to control his rage. His jaw was clenched tightly, his hands in fists. _

_After nearly seventy years together with Edward, I knew very well that he hated to fight with me, let alone to get this angry. Sometimes it actually surprised me that he never seemed to want to hit me or something. I knew I would if he ever got me that mad. _

_Edward had taken a few deep, slow breaths to calm down a bit, and was now staring at me like he was trying to figure out what to say._

"_Well, excuse me for wanting the best for my daughter! And that wasn't exactly what I meant."_

"_What?" I yelled, my voice getting at least five octaves higher. "Are you saying that I _don't care_ about my own daughter?" I was furious and extremely shocked! How could he say something like that?_

"_No, Bella, that's not what I meant! You really need to stop twisting and turning on everything I say." He snapped. _

"_Right, so everything that goes wrong in our marriage is my fault?" I knew that if I could, I would have been crying right now._

_Edward ran his hands through his hair, and almost tried to rip it out. He groaned in despair._

"_I know at least one of us who needs this therapy!" He yelled. I walked over to him until our faces were only six inches apart. "So do I. And that person is you." It was childish, and I knew it. I leaned in closer to his lips, and for once he looked like he was out of words. His mouth open and his eyelids dropping – assuming I was going to kiss him. My lips were almost touching his as he leaned in closer to kiss me. That was when I laughed humorlessly in his face before starting to walk out of the room. _

"_What the... Where are you going?" Edward yelled after me when I was about to open the door. "To Alice!" I shouted back without turning. "To order a therapy session." _

"_I told you, I'm not going." Edward said stubbornly. Like he had a choice. I turned around to look at him._

"_Well, you have a choice. Either you get over yourself, or you will never, ever, _ever_, touch me... No, wait. You'll never _see_ me again, or Nessie for that matter! And by the way, I believe you owe me." _

_I hated using the fact that he left me all those years ago against him, but this time he really deserved it. _

_Pinching the bridge of his nose he sat down at the bed._

"_Fine." He sighed in defeat. "Do whatever you want, I'll go." _

_Edward looked so sad where he sat, and I just had to go over to him. I sat down in front of him and took his hands._

"_I'm sorry, Edward. I love you too much to not do this. We need this." I spoke softly. His eyes held so much emotion, I could tell he was thinking about the words we had said earlier. _

"_I love you too, Bella. And I can not stand to hear the fact that you would leave me. So I'll do this for us."_

_I got up and sat down in his lap, hugging him tightly. Edward put his arms around me and buried his face in my hair, breathing in my scent, and whispering words of love._

The fact that that was only our first big argument out of four in that short amount of time, was terrifying to me. I had not told Edward, knowing it would just turn into another fight.

We had been arguing about small things while we were packing. Like what we wanted to leave behind, if we were going to bring both our cars, and if who Nessie and Jacob would be joining in the car. In the end one of us – mostly Edward – would cave and the other would say sorry before moving on.

Though I must admit that everything had not been drama the past day. I laughed to myself as I remembered what had happened only a few hours ago.

_I was just stepping out of the shower. My shower had been relaxing and long. No stress, just thinking about how the new house would look like. _

_The only thing I really knew about the house, was that it was gigantic, a big room for each couple – even Jake and Nessie would get to share one – and bathrooms to go with each bedroom. I also knew that we would get to choose our own room and decorate it ourselves. I laughed to myself at the picture of me and Edward trying to agree which color we would paint the walls. Edward would most likely suggest something blue or brown, while I would go for white or black. Yeah, that would definitely be interesting. Especially with the fact that we had to decide this week. When none of us could use dirty tricks on the other. And when I say _dirty_, I mean _dirty. _This time though, would be completely different. We'd probably spend hours arguing about it, until we get to the point where we need to bring it up in therapy._

_Sighing, I started to put on my underwear. The large panties and the bra without push-up, would have given Alice a heart-attack! But then again, who was going to see them anyways. _

"_Bella? Are you finished soon?" Edward called through the door. "Yeah, just let me put on my robe." _

_Edward was leaning against the wall outside the door. His hands were in his pockets and he looked tired. Maybe I was being a it hard on him. _

"_Hey handsome," I said before giving him a kiss on the lips. I couldn't help but to notice that Edward was a bit distant. I pulled back to look him in the eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing," he smiled, but it only left me more suspicious when it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll just take a shower." He kissed my noes and walked into the bathroom. I glared at the locked door before running into the bedroom to get dressed. Almost everything was in boxes, which made me a bit frustrated when I couldn't find my clothes._

_Though it only took me about a minute until I found my sweats and a thin sweater, I was pretty annoyed with the moving-chaos. _

_As I walked past the bathroom door on my way to the living room, I heard the shower running. But I could also hear _other_ sounds. Sounds I had heard over a hundred times since I became a vampire. _

_I had stopped to listen a long time ago. I would know eventually if my suspicions were correct, I just had to be a bit patient. _

"_Cupcake...ugh..." Edward groaned. I gasped as I realized that my theory was right. The anger came quickly after – just about the same time Edward groaned out the words "Bella...cupcake...". The bastard! How dare he make me think there was something wrong with me and then... do _that _only seconds later? Did he expect me to trust him completely – trust _myself –_ when he pulled stunts like that? _

_I felt the anger rise in me, but that was not the only thing I felt. I also felt a bit betrayed and very amused. _

_My head snapped up as the door opened. Edward looked relieved and had a smile on his face. I wanted to punch him. So just to make him feel a little guilty, I slapped him in the shoulder. Hard._

"_Ow! What the hell?" Edward complained and grabbed his arm. _

"_What were you just doing in the shower?" I yelled, pretending to be much angrier than I actually was. Because in reality the whole situation was just amusing to me. Who would have known that Edward would be the one to need release first? The one who used to have the perfect self-control before we got married._

_I had to control myself a lot to stop myself from laughing as he started making up excuses about only taking a quick shower and not doing anything else. The boy was pretty good at making up a story right on the spot. Over the years, Edward had taught me a few things when it came to lying – considering I was the worst liar when he first met me – so it was a easier for me to see through him now when he tried to hide something from me._

"_Bella?" _

_I hadn't even noticed Edward was done talking and was now looking at me innocently. _

"_Right... I don't believe you." I said simply. _

"_What?"_

"_I _heard _you! I'm not deaf or something." I rolled my eyes dramatically._

"_So you know... what I just did?" Edward looked at his feet, not being able to look me in the eyes. I sighed as I could see how much he regretted it. Or maybe he was just faking looking guilty so I would forgive him – but whatever! _

"_Yeesh, Edward! Sometimes I start wondering if Jake really was the better choice. No offense, but sometimes I kind of wish you'd be a little more like the old-fashioned Edward you were before we got married." _

"_Don't think that just because I was a bit old-fashioned back then, I didn't... you know." I rolled my eyes at his protest. Of course I was aware of the fact that Edward pleasured himself before our marriage. "I am very aware of that. Still, that wasn't what I was saying. I meant that before we got married, you used to be the perfect gentleman – never trying to get in my pants, never pressuring me to do anything, you never even implied anything! So why can't you try to be a little more subtle about our sex-life? At least in front of the family."_

_Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips. "You know what? Don't say anything, just think about it for now. We'll talk about it in our therapy-session tomorrow. Okay?" _

"_Yes," Edward mumbled against my finger, kissed it and smiled. A smile crept onto my face as I realized I had something I could use against him. I kissed his cheek and hugged him. As I did so, I put my lips right next to his ear and whispered, "I hope you do realize that I will use everything you say and do against you in order to get Dr. Anderson on my side." Giggling I pulled away and ran off to pack some more stuff in the living room, leaving Edward there speechless._

"Mom?" I heard Nessie ask behind me. I turned around to see her standing there with her bag in her hands, ready to go. I smiled.

"Are you coming? We're leaving now. Dad's waiting outside to try to get you to change your mind about him having to drive with Jake." Nessie grinned and winked. Laughing, I picked up my bag and headed towards the door where Nessie was standing. Edward had actually thought I was joking when I came to the conclusion that Nessie and I would be driving her car together, while Jake and himself were driving his car.

"Yeah, I don't think he was too happy about that," I laughed as we walked out of the cottage for the last time for a long while.

We stopped in front of the house where everyone else stood, waiting for us. Edward ran straight to my side the moment he saw me. I could swear I heard Emmett mumble something like "...whipped...". My suspicions were confirmed as I saw Rose slap him in the head.

"Bella, you cannot be serious! I am not driving to Vancouver with _him_!" Edward hissed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, you are." I said confidently.

"No, I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Dammit, Bella! I am not driving with Jacob!"

"Please, Eddie?" I pouted, knowing it would make him cave.

Edward made a frustrated sound, looked over at the others and grumbled, "Fine." I gave him a big kiss on the mouth, then took his hand and dragged him over to the family.

Grinning widely, I took up my car-keys. "Are we ready to leave?" I asked everyone.

"Yep!" Emmett said enthusiastically and ran over to his car.

Everyone else double checked if everyone knew where we would be stopping on the road to get Jake some food, and the proceeded to get inside their cars. All the other couples, except the four of us, were driving together in their own cars.

Before taking off after Alice and Jasper, I looked in the mirror and saw Edward and Jacob already arguing about something. Nessie had obviously seen the same thing as me, and started laughing loudly with me. I could see Edward glaring at me in the mirror, so I blew him a kiss before taking off, silently thanking this place for all the memories it had given me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, how was that? I could have made it longer, but I thought it might be best if it just stayed that way.**

**Now, I know the reasons I haven't updated in a while are kind of lame, but here they are:**

**1. School started, and I've just been extremely busy.**

**2. I'm exhausted from workouts and all that stuff, and need the little time I have outside school to do my homework.**

**3. I have had no idea what to write.**

**So, now I know mostly what I want to write after this, the biggest problem is to find the time :S So I will try to write in the weekends and stuff, whenever I'm able to :P**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this and will keep on reading my story as it is slowly moving forward. I'd be really happy if you review and tell me if there is anything I'm missing, if anything's completely lame or something like that. Just tell me what yoiu think, please? :)**

**Well, I'm going to bed now, so I'm not gonna bother you anymore ^^**

**Please review!**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	17. Opening up

**A/N: Hi, I know I should update sooner, but let's be honest; I suck at life... **

**Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The drive from Forks was hell. The uncomfortable silence between us made the air so thick of tension, you could almost taste it. Every time we stopped, I prayed that Bella would trade places with me, so I wouldn't have to endure sitting in a car with Jacob. But every time, she'd always smile brightly and get back into her car with Nessie.

I don't think Jacob had even thought about the fact that I could hear his thoughts, because he was going over several ways to break the silence and apologize to me for '_disrespecting me and my wife'. _Who would have thought the mutt even knew such a word existed? Honestly, after a while, I actually considered just forgiving him and forget about it. Wouldn't want him to get a headache from all that thinking. It probably would make things much easier, if I could just stop making such a bit deal out of it. Even thought I hated to admit it, Bella actually had a point. I _shouldn't_ be angry at him. I _should_ be reminding myself how I felt when I thought I wasn't able to make love to Bella. About how I just wanted to do what _I _wanted, instead of thinking about Charlie and everyone else who would make a big deal out of it. I'm pretty sure Bella would not have minded.

I _should_ be able to understand why they didn't wait – after all, they had been together for quite some time. It wouldn't really surprise me if I found out they had done it a long time ago, and just managed to hide it better until now. I would just be really pissed at Jacob. Not that it would change anything. I knew I should just forgive him. Maybe it would even help the situation between me and Bella.

But no. My pride – and need to be considered as scary when it came to Renesmee – denied me to do so. We are talking about the man – dog – who once tried to steal my Bella away from me, and less than a year later he imprinted on my newborn daughter. There was no such thing as easy forgiveness when he did such a thing. I could punish my daughter by grounding her or deny her access to her cell and alone-time with Jacob, but I could not do that to Jake. That would just be wrong – acting like I was his father when he was more like my _son-in-law_, or maybe just a adoptive cousin I didn't really want anything to do with. 'Cause there was no denying the truth; Jacob would be my son-in-law sooner or later.

It was only a matter of time.

I could tell we were close to our new home now. Esme and Carlisle had already arrived, and were waiting outside the front door. I had already seen the house in their minds, as Alice had seen it in the future. Hell, she probably already knew who would get which rooms too. There probably was no use arguing about that.

Bella and Nessie were driving right behind us, and I could see Bella smiling at me in the mirror.

Not long after, the trees started opening, and we could see the woods opening. Typical Esme and Carlisle to buy a house in a clearing in the middle of the woods. It was an advantage for us, though. No one would be around, and we could run and walk and just be what we are, without worrying if anyone saw us.

You could now see the house as we got into the clearing. I heard Jacob gasp in the seat beside me, and right now, I couldn't agree more. The house was unbelievably big and beautiful. The color was a light shade of beige. It had three floors and a basement. There was big terrace out on the front, probably going all the way around the house. Outside on the front, there was a big open space, where Carlisle and Esme stood beside their car.

Once I had stopped the car, Bella opened my door and pulled me out. How she got out of her car before me, I had no idea. She jumped up, locking her ankles around my waist, and hugged me tightly.

"This is so awesome!" Bella said before pulling back and kissing me hard on the lips.

I heard Esme and Nessie giggle at Bella's enthusiasm. I smiled against her lips, wanting to do nothing more than laughing myself. I placed my hands on Bella's cheeks and pulled her away slightly.

"I don't really understand why you are so excited?" I chuckled and kissed her once. "We're still living with the family." I had suggested to Bella that we'd get our own place away from the family for a while, but when she came up with explanations about how we couldn't leave Nessie there, or we would have to bring Jacob... Not so tempting anymore. I mean, I love my daughter almost more than I loved Bella – in a different way, of course – and I'm starting to almost care for Jacob. Well, I care, I just hate admitting it.

Bella glared at me.

"So? This place is amazing! I don't think I've even been here before."

"We were in the city a few years ago, Bella."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember that time it was kind of sunny on our trip so we stayed inside the hotel room the whole weekend?"

"Oh. That was here?"

"Yeah." I winked at Bella as she giggled. Good times.

"Hey!" Nessie yelled at us, "can you continue this later, so we can check out the house?"

Bella hopped down and took my hand. At the time we had started walking, the others were already inside.

When we got inside the door, everyone was standing in a row facing towards Alice, who had a lot of papers in her hands.

"Emmett, Rosalie, you get half the basement. Nessie and the dog gets the other part. Don't worry, the walls are very thick." Alice winked at both the couples before waving them away.

"Um, let's see. Carlisle and Esme will get the room at the end of the hallway, on the second floor. Just walk up the stairs and go left down the hallway." You could hear them laughing all the way up the stairs.

"Jasper and I will take the room on the other side of the house on that floor. And Edward and Bella, you'll have the attic all to yourselves. Believe me – it's for the best." Smiling, she and Jasper took off upstairs.

"Shall we?" I offered my hand to Bella. But instead of taking it, she just giggled and ran off without me. It took me a second to realize that she wanted to race me, but it didn't matter as I caught her at outside the door of our new room. I threw her over my shoulder and opened the door.

As planned the room – and the rest of the house for that matter – was already decorated and all the furniture was in place. Though the room was a lot bigger and better-looking than I had thought.

The bed was in the middle of the room, with a bedside table on both sides. Almost the whole wall to on the left of the room were windows, with dark red curtains reaching the floor. The view was fantastic. There was a bathroom connected to the bedroom, and beside the door to that, there was a long, black couch. There was also a huge bookshelf, covering a whole wall, and a stereo, with all our records organized on shelves on another wall, plus some chairs and a small table. But right now, that didn't matter. The only thing in my sight was now the bed.

I dropped Bella on the bed and hovered over her. As she took everything in, I started kissing her neck and moving towards her collarbones and cleavage.

"Edward," Bella moaned in protest. Thought it was more a mix of pleasure and protest. "Eddie, please try to resist for a few more days." How could she have so little faith in me? Well... I don't think I would have had any faith in me if I were Bella right now.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not trying to do anything." I moved farther south, to her stomach, and lifted her shirt almost up to her breasts. I kissed it in a few random places and around her bellybutton.

"I remember when this was round and huge. That was one of the best and worst times in my entire life." I started thinking back to how terrified I was for Bella at that time. The thought of not living with her, scared me to death even now.

"Why?" Bella asked softly. I kissed her stomach one more time before crawling back up and lying my head beside hers. My one hand took her hand and the other went to her stomach, rubbing lightly in circles.

"Because, I thought I was going to loose you." I said quietly. Bella looked me in the eyes, but didn't say anything. I only saw love and worry in her beautiful eyes. She knew that I had been very worried that time, but she never really knew why. Neither did she know what I had asked Jacob that time. Maybe it was time to explain. And so I did. I told her exactly what I felt at Isle Esme when I first found out, how I felt when she told me she was going to keep it – even if it killed her. I told her everything. Every word that Jacob and I had exchanged when we went for the walk, the swelling in my heart when I first heard what Nessie was thinking. The worry when she collapsed. Everything.

We talked for a really long time. About things we had not yet talked about – it was actually a lot of things that we had never talked about after all these years. We talked and just lay there until Alice came knocking on the door.

"Hey, are you guys ready for therapy?" She asked softly and smiled. I sighed and looked at Bella.

"Not really, but we're never going to be ready anyways." Bella said and started getting up.

She was right; I was definitely not ready for therapy. Even though the past couple of hours kind of felt like therapy.

Hell, as long as it meant fixing things between us, I was in. And I had a good feeling that Bella would be there for me, just as I would be there for her.

* * *

**A/N: Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know, don't be shy.**

**Um, I'm taking down the poll now, and since I'm a big failure, I'll take back everything I said about that name. I changed my mind about who I was going to use that name for, so you'll have to wait and see :) But, you could always guess who you think she is ;)**

**So review and I'll try to get better at writing. REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A HUG! And who doesn't need a hug? I know I could use one today... :)**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	18. First therapy

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**I am sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a long time, but I haven't had my computer for a long time, and then I was in London 17th - 20th December. I was there for the Paramore concert December 18th, it was amazing! Anyone else who was there? Anyways, it's Christmas now, and I don't have school, which means I can stay up until 4 a.m. writing like I am now ^^ Hope you still want to read this, despite the fact that I am really lazy and totally don't deserve all the awesome reviews I get from you guys! THANK YOU! Oh, 3dwardsgirl, you made my awesome weekend in London a thousand times better with your review! I was so happy and touched, I just wanted to hug something! Thank you so, so, so much. I totally don't deserve it, but I really feel like you guys actually like what I write. Which makes me hope you like me too :) **

**So I'll stop now, and let you actually read the chapter. Hope you like it ;)**

**Oh, and by the way; if you know any stories I should read, tell me! 'Cause I haven't really read anything in a while :P So yeah, let me know :a  
**

**

* * *

BPOV**

The office lay about half an hour out of town, so we needed some time to get there. We had chosen a therapist who was located out of town, so we wouldn't have to worry about anyone recognizing us and blow our cover stories.

Edward held my hand while he drove. My guess was that he was just as nervous as I was. Though I couldn't quite understand why I was. Maybe I was just terrified of the fact that some of the things between me and Edward might just be too fucked up to be fixed. I couldn't imagine living without Edward. Not after I felt as miserable, pained and suicidal – there was not really a more gentle way to put it, because in so many ways, I really was suicidal back then – as I did when he left all those decades ago. In fact, I was still trying to figure out if I really wanted to die when I jumped off that cliff. That had been something my mind had constantly brought up the past year, and I didn't have enough control of my thoughts to stop it. I probably should have enough control, though. Being married to a mind-reader was kind of creepy sometimes – in your darkest and most graphic and pondering moments – even if I knew he couldn't read my mind unless I allowed him.

In a way, I had a feeling that something would happen soon, that would change everything. I did not know what that would be, but I felt it would be like a decision one of us would have to make. A very tough decision.

Over the years, I had found a lot of reasons why I liked being a vampire than a human. Not only because I would get to be with Edward forever, or because of the hot, awesome, mind-blowing vampire sex – just thinking about that made me shudder slightly in want – or that I would be eighteen forever. Edward would never know when I was nervous, excited or scared with just listening to my heart. To me, that was a great relief.

I was so into my thoughts that I hadn't noticed we were there, until Edward sighed and squeezed my hand gently.

"You okay?" He asked, sounding a little unsure.

"Yeah, why?" Well that was confusing. Had I done something weird?

"Nothing, you just had a funny expression. Like you was thinking really hard about something or wanting something." Edward shrugged and started to get out of the car. Oh, shit. I really needed to learn how to guard my expressions better. I was probably the worst liar in the family. No, wait. I _was_ the worst liar in the family. Oh well.

Edward opened my door for me, and took my hand. As I got out of the car, he kissed my hand while looking up underneath his lashes. It was one of those looks a human would get a heart-attack from. Like I think I just did.

After blinking a few times just to compose myself, I saw Edward smirking at me. I glared at him and attempted to walk into the building without him. But he was there before I had walked three steps, with his arm around my shoulders. I punched him playfully in the stomach, before putting my arm around his waist.

This was how we used to act – like silly teenagers in love.

Inside the door, the building looked very relaxing. The walls had a warm, light blue, and everything was matching, and in harmony. There was a big desk where a small receptionist sat, reading a magazine. Apparently there wasn't much to do here today.

The girl looked up when she heard us walk in the door. Her eyes widened as she looked at us, and I could swear her heart started beating three times as fast as it did before she saw us. That made me almost worried for her health.

_Is she okay? _I asked Edward in my mind.

"I'll explain later," he whispered so only I could hear – though there wasn't really anyone else than us and the receptionist who would be a able to hear him if he talked normal.

Edward walked over to the desk with an amused smile on his face.

"Hi, we're here for our appointment with Dr. Anderson? Our name is Cullen." The girls heartbeat slowed down a bit as Edward talked to her. Huh, that was weird.

"Yeah, you could just go have a seat, and I'll tell Dr. Anderson you're here." The girl – whose name was Marina, I had noticed from her name tag – gestured towards some chairs and couches while smiling politely at Edward. She was avoiding looking at me.

_What the hell is going on here?!_

Edward chuckled quietly while dragging me over to one of the couches. Though I was obviously not allowed to sit in it; Edward placed me on his lap.

"Will you tell me what's up now?" I whispered, not at all amused by the situation.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Marina asked just as Edward had opened his mouth to say something.

"No thanks," I said and smiled. Edward nodded in agreement behind me before putting his lips right next to my ear.

"Of course you know that there is only _two_ things I eat, but she does not know that." Had he said that while I was human, I would be redder than red all over! But, my God, did I love a dirty Edward! I gave him a small kiss on the lips without saying anything.

"Marina is wondering why we need therapy; she thinks it looks like we have a very healthy relationship and are very happy. She also thinks you're beautiful, and she wishes you weren't married." And again with the amused look.

So Marina was a lesbian. That was a new one – most girls wanted Edward, not me. I looked her over again. She wasn't exactly tall – a bit taller than Alice perhaps – and had dyed, dark red hair. Her face was round with big eyes and round lips. She obviously was really good at putting on her makeup, or she wasn't wearing a lot of it – it looked very natural. Her black pants, boots and white sweater matched nicely with her hair and makeup. She was pretty, I guess.

_I'd do her..._ I told Edward in my mind. That would get him to shut up. His eyes grew very wide, and his jaw was hanging open in shock. I could also feel a very familiar bulge in his pants where I sat in his lap. I giggled and moved off his lap.

Marina then called to us and said that Dr. Anderson was ready to see us.

"Thank you," I said and smiled sweetly as we walked past her. Her heartbeat definitely increased.

Dr. Anderson's office was at the end of a small hallway, and it had darker colors than the hallways and reception. The room contained a couch, a small table and a few comfy chairs in one corner, a whole wall with book shelves, and a bid desk and a chair behind it in the middle of the room. In the chair behind the big desk, sat a woman with brown hair that was about to become gray. She had glasses, and her face was round, but she wasn't fat or anything. My guess was that she was around fifty years old.

Dr. Anderson looked up from the papers the was reading when she heard us enter. Smiling, she rose and walked around her desk to greet us.

I stuck out my hand as she gave me hers, and hoped she wouldn't notice how cold I really was.

"Dr. Estella Anderson," she said as she shook my arm. "Bella Cullen," I said and smiled.

"Edward Cullen," Edward said when it was his turn to greet her. He gave her one of his crooked smiles. Bastard.

"Why don't we sit down?" Dr. Anderson gestured to the couch, and sat down in one of the chairs herself.

"Okay, so why don't we start with you telling how you met?" She smiled reassuringly.

I looked at Edward, wondering if I should start. He nodded.

"Well, we met when I moved to Forks, Washington, when I was seventeen. We were biology-partners, but at first Edward didn't really..." We had gone over this several times, but still I couldn't find the word to describe how Edward acted that first day.

"act friendly towards her." Edward filled in for me. "I left town for a couple of weeks, and the day I got back I tried to talk to her – apologize for being the way I was that first day. A little while after, I saved her from getting hit by a truck and getting... er..." Obviously Edward was not comfortable with mentioning that he had saved me from getting raped. "Gang-raped." I blurted out. Dr. Anderson's eyes seemed to widen a bit and looked between me and Edward.

"Anyways, after that we just got to know each other and we fell in love." I said and squeezed Edward's hand. He smiled at me and started telling Dr. Anderson about what happened at my birthday, and about how he left me. That was still hard on him – even after all these years – so I had to help him a bit on that part. We told her about our reunion, about Jake, and how we got engaged.

"It probably started when I found out that I really wanted Edward – in another way than before." Insert blush here. "But Edward is very _old-fashioned_, so when I tried to... seduce him, he told me I would have to marry him first. So we got married later that year." Both Edward and Dr. Anderson were looking way too amused for my liking, while I was embarrassed as hell. "So the honeymoon was just _fantastic._" My voice was thick with sarcasm and I gave Edward a nasty glare.

Dr. Anderson raised an eyebrow. "What happened there?" She had been asking questions like those all the time and was taking notes.

"Edward? Care to explain?" I said sweetly to Edward.

"Uh, the first time... Well, it was amazing, but I have always been a bit protective over Bella, so when I accidentally gave her a bruise or two, I kind of refused to do it again..."

"What happened then?" Dr. Anderson asked while writing that down. She seemed fairly interested.

"Um, I tried taking her out and doing stuff all the time so she wouldn't bring it up again."

"But then I did, he caved, and we had a few awesome days until..."

"Until what?" She asked us.

I looked over at Edward, because I wasn't sure if we were telling her that I got pregnant or not. He looked a bit hesitant at first, but then he obviously decided what he would say.

"Until Bella found out she was pregnant. And we panicked."

"_You _panicked. Along with Carlisle and Alice."

"Carlisle and Alice. Your father and sister, right?" Dr. Anderson asked Edward as if she wasn't affected by what we had just told her. Edward nodded. She smiled and told us to continue. So I decided it was time that I said something.

"And a few months later we had Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Everyone was wrapped around her finger from the very first time they saw her." Both Edward and I grinned proudly.

"Well congratulations. I'm sure she's a lovely little girl." Dr. Anderson smiled friendly at us. I knew would like her. "And how old were you then?"

"Nineteen," we both replied.

"Ah, and you've been married for how long now?"

"We married at eighteen, and now we're both twenty-two, so about four years," Edward told her. She got a weird expression on her face, as if there was something wrong with that. Hopefully she believed that we were both twenty-two, but since at least _I _was almost nineteen and Edward actually looked older than me – even if he was just seventeen – it would probably be okay.

"It concerns me that you two have only been married for about four years, and already have such problems. Not that it isn't normal. You just seem like you are very happy together." Oh-oh. She hadn't even heard what our problems were! This was worse than I thought. I could sense Edward stiffen slightly beside me – I know I did.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Anderson," I started.

"Please call me Estella," Dr. Anderson – Estella – interrupted.

"Estella, I just have to ask; how is this going to work? What are the next steps from here? Because it seems to me that we have a lot more problems than we knew about already, 'cause you haven't even heard what we are really struggling with." I was gripping Edward's hand harder now. This had been what I had feared. We were one fucked up couple.

"Well, in that case, I would like you to tell me what you two have already figured out, and then I will consider what needs to be done after that." The smile that had comforted me earlier, was not helping now.

I filled my cheeks with air and slowly blew it out again in a long sigh. Edward ran his fingers through his hair. It was obviously not the first time since we had entered the room.

After I had started to tell Estella about our problems, I just couldn't seem to stop. That really terrified me. Even Edward added some things at times. As I said earlier; we were one fucked up couple.

Estella had been taking notes furiously as we spoke, and when we were done, we just looked at her with pleading stares waiting for her to say something.

"I would suggest that you come back tomorrow, and have a little chat with me one at a time. Then I would like to have you both together again, and talk about one of your problems at a time. These sessions will not be easy or quick. It will have to be a long process to fix everything that needs to be fixed." Estella stopped to think if there was something else she needed to say. "Considering you are absent this week, I would like you to do something that is not related to sex. For example go on a date, do something you used to do while you dated, or something like that. I would also like you to write down how you felt about that, what are your thoughts about what you did together."

"Is that like homework for the whole week?" Edward asked curiously. Estella smiled.

"Yes, but that is not the only 'homework' I'm going to give you today. I want you to write down everything you like and do not like about the other. Bring that to the session tomorrow and we'll talk about it then." hopefully that would be easy. I smiled.

"So you can book your appointments with Marina in the reception, and I'll see you tomorrow." Estelle smiled, and got out of her chair to open the door.

"Thank you so much," I said as I passed her. I was extremely grateful for that she was the best therapist in the area, and that she would help us.

Edward booked our appointments while I waited in the car, not wanting to meet that poor girl again. My mind was too occupied with my thoughts to even know what time school was over tomorrow.

Edward took my hand and kissed it softly before he started the car and drove home. We were both very into our thoughts and we drove in a comfortable silence all the way home, where everyone would be waiting for us.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Good, bad, awful, awesome, horrible? Let me know! :)**

**Again, MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all, and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope it'll be as good as this, if not better. I also hope there will be another chapter before next year, and I will try to force myself to write something!**

**Review? ^^**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	19. First day of school

**A/N: Here we are again! Um, I'm not going to say anything else than thank you so much for the reviews! 3dwardsgirl and Evilchick2010 you are awesome, and I have to say that your reviews were kind of touching to me. So if I ever meet you, I'll hug you! And that doesn't happen very often! You made my day, so thank you so much ^^  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

When we drove up to the house, I could see that everyone was home. I didn't really want to just sit there and do nothing. It had been a while since I hunted... A few days, but who cares, I wanted to go hunting with Alice and Rose. Maybe we could bring a notebook, and I could start on my homework for tomorrow.

It seemed like everyone but Alice was in the living room when we got inside. Rosalie winked at me and gestured to the stairs with her head. Ah! Alice had seen me asking them to hunt, so she was getting ready. I smiled at her.

Emmett looked very frustrated, but the minute he saw us, his face lit up.

"Bella, you'll play Truth Or Dare with me, right?" He asked and grinned. He obviously had great plans for me and Edward, because Edward was shaking his head furiously. Guess he had gotten the question, too.

I wasn't really in the mood for playing games, besides, I was going hunting anyways. But I might as well have some fun. I heard Alice's laughter from upstairs.

I shrugged.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Emmett grinned and puffed out his chest – acting brave.

"I dare you to wear one of your thongs the wrong way for the whole day tomorrow." Just as I had finished, Alice came down the stairs and Emmett was in shock. Edward and Jasper were laughing so hard they were clutching their stomachs. Nessie – who was lying in Jacob's lap – was trying to muffle her giggles with her hand, and Jacob was shaking with silent laughter. Even Esme and Carlisle were having a hard time not laughing of their poor son. Alice, Rosalie and I were giggling along with them.

We kissed our husbands quickly and said goodbye to everyone before taking off into the woods.

Alice had packed a backpack, I noticed as we were running.

I smelled a grizzly bear not far from where I was, and went for it. It was not often I went for bears when I hunted. Edward didn't like it, but when he wasn't there to see it, who cared what I hunted!

I could smell Alice and Rose beside me. When I was still a newborn, the others tried to stay away from me while I hunted, but now I could easily hunt together with then. An this was obviously a bear who was big enough for the three of us. Usually when I shared a prey with someone, it was Edward. That was normal for all of us to share big animals with our mates. There was something special with sharing. Almost sensual. Especially in sunlight.

This was not, though. Now we were just bloodthirsty hunters who was going for a prey. We caught the huge grizzly bear by surprise. It wasn't a hard match – three vampires against one grizzly – and we were drinking from it before you could say "oh my God".

After we had drained it, we walked a little while to find a small clearing. It looked a lot like the meadow back in Forks. I would have to show this to Edward.

"All right," Alice said and dropped her backpack to the ground. She started digging in it, and soon she pulled up a blanket for us to sit on.

We sat down and made ourselves comfortable. Alice pulled up a notebook, a pen and a few books. The books were about marriage and sex and stuff like that, and one about dating and how to achieve the perfect date. Very thoughtful of her.

Rosalie took the notebook and pen, and wrote: "Things I love about Eddie-Beddie."

I looked at her like she was crazy – which she was.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked confused.

"We are helping you with your list." Alice said cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I figured that much, but why did you write 'Eddie-Beddie' and not just Edward? You know he hates those nicknames."

"When we call him them, yes. When you say it, no." Rosalie was making sense, it was true. I raised my hands in surrender.

"So what do we do? Am I supposed to say all the things I like about Edward, and then you write it down? That might be a long list."

"Good thing we don't get tired." Rose said and laughed.

"So where do we start?" Alice said. She was obviously excited about this, I mean, it could be kind of fun.

"Now let me see... His eyes, hair and body is of course a must," I started, "and then his voice, his piano-skills – ah, I love those fingers..." Rose and Alice laughed loudly from that one, while I sat there with a longing look, thinking about Edward long, gorgeous fingers.

"Oh, and his brains, and..." And so it went on for the rest of the night.

By the time the sun was about to rise, we had written two long lists. The first was called "Things I love about Eddie-Beddie" and the second was called "Things I do not like about Edward". The other one had to seem a bit more serious since it was the negative one. I was just lucky the positive list was a bit longer than the negative one.

We had had a lot of fun over the night, and I'm sure someone would have heard laughter from the woods at some point.

I was actually a bit surprised that Alice hadn't wanted to go home earlier, considering we were going to school in the morning. Though, I had a theory that we still had to go through at least an hour of dressing and make-up and doing our hair. It was after all, first day of school in a new place. Alice always liked to make a good impression at the first day. Of course, that only put Edward through more torture, but I tried to shield as many as I could, to make it a bit easier for him. He still wasn't used to all the thoughts about both me and Nessie. Poor Nessie was never allowed to be left alone at school. Overprotective is Edward's middle name. Edward Anthony 'Overprotective' Mason Cullen. His name was slowly turning into a very long name. Oh well, it was his own fault.

Nessie and Jacob were still asleep in their room, when we came home. I could see that Edward was trying to pay attention to them from where he sat in the living room. I doubted they were stupid enough to do something in the house when Edward was there. In fact, I knew they hadn't waited as long as we thought they did. It had been pretty obvious, and they were better liars than we thought. Honestly, it didn't bother me as much as it would bother Edward. I was just thankful they told us at last, so that we could all get over it and they could act like the other four couples in the house.

I dragged Edward up to our bedroom, so that he maybe could relax a bit before we were going to school.

"Go lie down." I commanded him while putting on one of his favorite classical CD-s.

"Now, relax while I go take a shower," I gave him stern look as I passed him where he lay on the bed. He grinned and pretended to be asleep. I hoped that would last.

While I was showering, I started thinking about how Edward sometimes reminded me of a child. He had major mood swings at times, he was kind of confused and he had become less and less independent over the years.

When I came out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom, it actually looked like Edward was sleeping. He was completely relaxed and he looked so peaceful. I hurried over the closet and threw on a t-shirt before walking over to Edward again and lying down on top of him. That was actually one of my favorite places to lie. Edward put his arms around me as I buried my face in his neck.

It was very relaxing with the music and just laying there, it was almost like sleeping again.

That was only until Alice almost burst through the door telling me that we needed to get ready.

Our outfits were already laid out in Alice's room, and we were one by one placed in the chair to get out make-up and hair done.

Thankfully, Alice didn't want to overdo it today, so she just put on some natural-looking make-up and straightened my hair. Rosalie curled her hair in the usual way and Alice had her spiky hair. Today I was wearing skinny-jeans, a fitting shirt that was down to my thighs and a thin jacket. Alice had a pair of black leggings and a mini skirt, and a gray sweater. Rosalie had white pants and a striped knitted sweater in blue and white. In other words; we looked fabulous.

Edward was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved sweater. He looked extremely sexy, as usual.

The two of us drove in his car along with Nessie and Jacob. The car was filled with a very awkward silence the whole way.

When we finally arrived at the school, Nessie and Jacob hurried out of the car as fast as possible. Edward came around the car and opened my door for me, and helped me out. He then pulled me in his arms and kissed me. Possessive, much? But it was hot, and I couldn't help kissing him back.

When he finally broke away, I was speechless and we had a lot of viewers.

"Whoa!" I breathed before fixing my clothes and hair, trying to look like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, nothing to see here, they're going to therapy to cure their sex addictions." Emmett, Alice and Rose were trying to make people stop watching us, and also making fun of us. Nessie and Jacob were looking horrified, and embarrassed.

I laughed nervously and glared at Edward. He was grinning proudly.

_Fucking asshole_.

"I love you too, Bella," He said softly.

People were already paying extra attention to us, and were very curious about us.

This was going to be one interesting day...

I could easily tell that the school building was new. It had been maybe to or three years since it was built. Everything just looked so new and modern and bright.

Edward handled the registration as usual, and made sure almost all my classes were with him, and that Nessie would not be left alone.

First period I had English along with Edward, Nessie and Alice, while Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob had Math. I don't know what Edward was thinking if he didn't separate Rose and Jacob. They had stopped arguing as much as they did in the beginning, though. I just hoped they wouldn't make a scene.

In the classroom there were four available seats. Two of them was on one side of the room, and the other two were in the back on the other side of the room. Before I was even able to react, Alice had placed me next to her, in the back. Edward and Nessie were sitting together on the other available seats.

Almost everyone were staring at us, some a bit more obvious than others.

Edward looked very uncomfortable, so I decided to ask him if he wanted any help.

_Want me to shield them?_

I saw him nod slightly, so I went ahead and shielded everyone – including Alice and Nessie. Edward's shoulders relaxed instantly. My poor Edward – first day at a new school was always hard on him.

Alice gave me an evil grin, before starting to write something on a piece of paper. This should be good...

When she was done writing she pushed it over to me. It said:

_This class I going to be really boring. Can we torture Edward with our thoughts?_

Alice looked at me with her puppy-dog face. Damn, she knew I couldn't resist that. I sighed, something Alice took as a yes. She took the note again and wrote down the rest of the plan.

_Unshield me and then I think about Jasper, and you think about Edward. He'll be so uncomfortable – the mix between you thinking about him and me thinking about Jasper – he won't know if it sickens him or turns him on. Depends on who he's focusing on, which will probably be you._

Alice winked at me as I giggled quietly for a second.

She was definitely right about the lesson. I had no idea what the teacher was talking about, but I could pay attention – or at least pretend to – while I was torturing Edward. After all, this was our favorite thing to do when we were bored in class, so we had gotten pretty good at it. Except Edward and I usually spent our lunch in the car or a janitor's closet when Alice and I did this to him. Today, that would not be the case. I might let him feel me up a little, but that would be it! If he survived, of course...

* * *

**A/N: *evil laugh* I just love to torture Edward and Jacob and Emmett ^^ Hope you liked it too :) Who do you feel most bad about? Let me know ;)**

**Also, feel free to suggest stories I should read, I don't have a lot to do these days... By the way, Evilchick2010, I really liked your story :) You guys should read it, it was a great beginning ;)**

**That's all for now, next chapter will be up hopefully sometime before the new year x) Still, Merry Christmas (even if it's kind of over) and have a happy new year :D**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	20. Blanket?

**A/N: Hey, sorry for taking so long updating :( I'll explain everything in the end of the chapter. **

**Enjoy! ^^  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

This lesson had to be on the top ten of the most boring classes of all time! I wish I sat beside Bella, then I could at least pass notes with her. Like she and Alice were doing.

Nessie sighed beside me. It was probably not her idea of the perfect class either, sitting next to her father all year. And if this was how it was going to be all year... Well, I couldn't agree more!

I sighed, too, just to tell Nessie I agreed with her.

The teacher was blabbering about some new book that had been very popular and he that wanted us to read it.

People were still glancing at us, in a way they probable thought would go unnoticed. Luckily for me, Bella had shielded them all. It was awful to listen to all those teenager thoughts when we came to a new school. After a while it would decrease, but it was bad enough the first day. Boys who were lusting after Bella and Nessie made me a bit murderous, and I had to say that planning the murders of thirty high school boys had become a new hobby of mine.

At least no one suspected that none of the 'new kids' weren't paying any attention.

_Oh, I wish he would just take me right on this desk in front of everybody..._

Who did that come from? Who was Bella not shielding?

_Mmm, that thing Jazzy did last night with the..._

That was Alice. That was definitely Alice.

I groaned inwardly. Not again! I hated when Alice and Bella did their little torture game. Usually it wasn't that bad since Bella and I just spent lunch break in the car, but today that wasn't going to happen. Sometimes – when you had the most evil person on the planet as a sister and a sexy devil as a wife – being a mind-reader was not a good thing.

I had learned that it might be best to focus on Bella in situations like these. Because, who wanted to know all the details on your brother and sister's sex life? Not me, that for sure!

_I hope Edward brought The Bottle... I actually kind of want to use that sometime next week..._

Oh, holy hell! She wanted to use The Bottle. Yes, I had brought The Bottle! Focusing on Bella was obviously a bad idea today.

_Oh, and that hair... it's almost fuckable... Ahhh, and it's so soft, I just love to run my fingers through it and pull it when he's kissing me..._

I shifted uncomfortable in my seat. As I glanced back at Bella, I saw her eyes were unfocused and she was biting her lip.

_And those fingers are amazing!_

I had never really understood what was so special about my fingers. I mean, they were long, and they weren't crooked or anything.

_So skilled, I just want him to..._

Whoa! That was graphic. I just hoped no one noticed what was growing in my jeans.

I rummaged through my brain to see if I could think of a way to block Bella out. Maybe I could think about a song or start writing the new song for Bella in my head. I was sure I had the beginning of the notes in my folder. Quietly I found the papers and tried to focus on the song I was writing.

Nessie looked over at me to see what I was doing, and soon she touched my arm slightly to send me her thoughts.

_What are you writing?_

I took a new page in my notebook to write back to her, since I couldn't talk without Bella and Alice hearing me.

_A new song for your mom. Do you think she'll like it?_

Being the musician I was, I had learned Nessie to read notes when she was about a year old.

_I think she'll love it._ Nessie smiled and looked over it again. _You should continue it in that slow, sensual pace and then build it up a bit in the end before going slow and quiet again._

That's my girl! I chuckled quietly as I wrote her a reply on the note.

_You really are my daughter, aren't you? That was what I was thinking, too. How do you feel about lyrics?_

She stared at the sheets with a disapproving look.

_No, not for this one... I think that would just be weird. Can you even sing? Wait! Does that mean I'm not grounded anymore?_

She was so adorable. I actually considered just un-grounding her – she hadn't really done anything wrong. What was happening to me?

_Nice try. And yes, I can sing._

_I don't know if I believe that... _Nessie teased me.

The rest of the class continued like that. Father and daughter just talking – even if it was an unusual way of communicating. It had been a while since we had done that. It was actually really nice.

Even though we had no idea what the teacher was talking about, it didn't matter. As a father, I probably shouldn't be encouraging her to not pay attention in class, but she was smarter than most of the people in the room anyways.

**BPOV**

I could not stop staring at Edward and Renesmee and wish I was sitting with them and know what they were talking about. I sighed. My thoughts who were meant to torture Edward had turned into loving thoughts.

Alice stomped on my foot under the table to get my attention. When I finally looked at her, she pointed to our note where she had written something new.

_What happened to torture? You're just wishing you were with them!_

So over-dramatic.

_Yeah, so I want to be with my husband and daughter. Is that so weird? Look at them!_

Alice's head tilted slightly to the side as she looked over at them. She just shrugged.

Luckily for me, the class ended pretty quickly after that. Well, not _quickly –_ nothing in that class went quick.

Completely ignoring Alice, I picked up all my stuff and hurried over to Edward and Nessie. They were waiting for me – though I could see that Nessie really wanted to go meet Jake.

"Just go," I said and laughed. She grinned and almost ran out of the room. Edward chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the classroom.

"So... it looked like you two had fun..." I tried to sound like I didn't care, but I was a poor liar when I was as jealous as I was now. Edward looked at me with an amused expression.

"Don't worry, we are going to have even more fun on our date tomorrow Friday night."

I am pretty sure my eyes sparkled more like my skin in the sun when Edward completed that sentence. I almost could not believe it – it had been so long since Edward had asked me out. I know, that was pretty fucked up.

"We're going out?" I asked quietly with a big smile on my face.

Edward leaned down to kiss me on the lips once. "If you want to, of course," he said, grinning.

I slapped his arm playfully before snuggling into his arm while we walked to our next class.

On the way, we met Rosalie and a very uncomfortable-looking Emmett. He looked like he was in pain or something. I giggled, knowing it was because of the thong I dared him to wear. Though, you'd think he was more used to it than he was. We were talking about Emmett Cullen.

"Hey, Em, you look pretty comfortable today. New underwear?" Edward joked, trying to hold back the laughter that was about to come.

Emmett scowled at us. "Fuck off, Bedward!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Watch the language, there are children around."

"Who?" Emmett laughed, "Edward?"

Rosalie laughed out loud, and I tried very hard not to burst into a fit of giggles when I saw the glare on Edward's face. I kissed his cheek, giggling slightly, and started to drag him towards our next class.

"See you at lunch," I waved at Emmett and Rose.

"So you think I'm just a kid?" Edward asked as we neared the classroom. I rolled my eyes – typical Edward to not be able to take things with good humor.

"No, I think you are a very manly man, who is completely capable of taking proper care of me and Renesmee. Even if you are only seventeen." I fluttered my eyelashes innocently while speaking, and pretended as if I was dazzled by his charming looks – which was really no problem, as I actually was dazzled by the sight of him.

"Ha ha," Edward muttered sarcastically and took his seat. I giggled as I sat next to him.

"Oh, cheer up a bit, love." I spoke with a thick, fake British accent, earning a eye-roll and a chuckle from Edward.

The teacher came in a minute later. And when I saw her, I could only think one thing.

_What the fuck is she wearing!?_

I looked at Edward with my mouth open and my eyes wide. Edward looked like he was out to laugh out loud.

"Is that a..._ a blanket around her shoulders_!?" I whispered and looked at the teacher again in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Edward nodded, chuckling.

She had brown hair and not really nice skin on her face. Her eyes looked tired and had dark rings under them. And then, she had a gray blanket around her shoulders. I had been alive for over seventy years, and I had never seen anyone wear a blanket in public. It was just not nice. Alice would die if she saw that.

For the rest of the class, neither of us were able to concentrate on anything else that looking at the blanket around our teacher's shoulders. She also had a really annoying accent, which just made it even harder to focus on the content of what she was saying. This was going to be an interesting year...

When Edward and I arrived to the cafeteria, Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie and Jake were already sitting at a table. They all had food in front of them, though only Jake and Nessie were eating theirs. We usually bought some food so it would look like we were eating, but today I didn't feel like doing that.

"Hey, how's your day been so far?" I asked as I sat down at the table with them.

"'S not so bad," Jake said with his mouth full of food. Rose grimaced, disgusted. She and Jake were still not best friends, but they were on better terms than they were in the beginning.

"Jakey, don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross," Nessie scolded him. She had definitely learned from the women in the family when it came to controlling her man.

"Sorry," Jake muttered and swallowed his food.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for this fucking uncomfortable thong, it would be fine," Emmett shifted in his seat with a pained expression. "Seriously, how can you girls wear those all the time? They go really far up your ass!" Rose and I smirked.

"It's not really that bad, you shouldn't think about it as much." I said shrugging.

Just as Rosalie was about to say something, Jasper came in the door, dragging Alice behind him. Alice was shouting about some beauty shop and fashion store she recommended. Everyone were staring at them while Jasper all but ran over to our table.

"My wife is fucking crazy." He stated when Alice was safely placed in the chair next to mine. She looked like she was in shock, and was staring at nothing.

"What happened?" I asked, slightly worried.

"On the way here, we ran into one of the teachers, and Alice just stopped and stared at her. When Mrs. whats-her-name asks her what's wrong, Alice starts babbling about how she should really get rid of that blanket and get a makeover. She also listed several beauty salons and shops she recommended. Then we got detention. And Alice didn't shut up so I had to drag her away from there before she said something even more offensive."

Before Jasper was even done explaining what had happened, we were all laughing.

"You met Blanket-teacher?" I asked Alice, "Edward and I have her in one of our classes."

Alice looked at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"How do you survive if you have to look at that in class?" Alice's voice was even more squeaky than normal, it was kind of scary.

"That woman wears a fucking _blanket_! Who wears a blanket?"

"Edward does?" Emmett suggested.

"No, I don't! Shut up you idiot," Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett.

"Actually, Edward prefers to _not_ wear a blanket," I smirked.

"Ew. You are talking about my dad, mom..." Nessie mumbled with her head in her hands.

We continued our normal conversations containing rude and dirty comments, laughter and gossip from our classes, until it was time to go, and the cafeteria was almost empty.

As Edward and I were walking down the hall to our class, his hand suddenly started creeping downwards to my ass.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I was surprised – even if it was common for us to walk around like that.

"Those guys over there were betting about who would get in your pants first, I'm just showing them that you're mine."

It was kind of sweet and possessive at the same time. I liked it.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but the drama will start in the next one. Btw, the thing about the Blanket-teacher: true story. She is like a 'assistant teacher' at my school, is super-annoying and wears a blanket. I know, it's weird and creepy.**

**So, I have a couple of things I have to say:**

**1. Thank you for all the reviews and for all your patience. I never expected this, ever. I am so happy, and I feel bad every single day that passes when I haven't written anyhing.**

**2. I am in my last year of middle school(?), I'm in 10th grade, let's just say that. Basically that means that I have to apply to the school I want to go to this fall. I have a lot of homework and projects and tests and all that stuff, so when I'm finally finished, I'm exhausted. Because then I have also been on team practice, and when I get home I just want to go to bed. Right now I am really tired, and I'm going to bed after I post this, 'cause I'm almost falling asleep while writing this authors note. All this means that it might be some time between every update, because I am so busy right now and I need to focus on my school work if I want even better grades. But please don't give up on this story, or loose patience, because I promise to try to write in the weekends.**

** do you think of the lenght of my chapters? Are they too short, too long, just fine? 'Cause I could probably write longer chapters, but it might be longer between the chapters... Let me know what you prefer.**

**4. Review? Please let me know what I can do better and if you liked it! I really appreciate it :)**

**Have a good day, night, depending on where you are :P I'm gonna go to bed now and hopefully sleep for a long time. Tomorrow's homework day... "Oh joy," she muttered sarcastically. lol :a**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	21. What to say

**A/N: Long story short: I had a writers block, as I was about to get rid of it my computer broke again, and then I got sick... I suck at life, so please don't hate me.**

**Reviews will make me happy, and then you'll be, 'cause then I'l write more/faster :)  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

While I was going to see Dr. Anderson, Edward had gone to buy some stuff he needed for something. We agreed that it would be easier for both of us if the other wasn't sitting outside the door, since we could hear everything that was said.

The girl in the reception was there today as well, which made it kind of awkward for me to sit there all alone. Even though it only lasted for like, five minutes.

Estella was sitting behind her desk as I entered the room.

"Hello, Bella," she said cheerfully, and gestured for me to sit on the couch.

"Hello, Estella." She sat across from me with her notebook open, ready to write down everything I said.

"How are you today?" She asked me, "did you bring your list?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I smiled, "And yes, though I hadn't expected it to be so hard."

Estella laughed, "Yes, it is a bit harder than you would think. But why don't you just start with the things you like about Edward, and we'll take it from there, okay?"

"Of course," I said and pulled up my lists from my purse.

"Okay, the first one is 'his hair'." I looked up at her, waiting for her to say something. Instead she just gestured for me to continue.

"There is his eyes, body, fingers, piano skills and brains."

"Right," Estella said, not looking up from what she was writing. "I can't help but notice that the things on top of your list has something to do with Edward's looks. Why is that?"

Damn it – I knew she would ask me about something like that. I guess I'd just have to tell her the truth.

"Well, honestly, it is the things you notice first when you see him. I mean, that is what you remember and think of _first_ and _then _you think about how smart and nice he is."

I still smiled at the thought of Edward, even after all these years. It was nice.

"Ah, I see. Your husband is quite the attractive type, I can't deny that." I laughed at her disability to not find Edward attractive. No one could resist his gorgeous looks.

"Now what is the next on your list?"

"Uh, the next is that he takes good care of me and Nessie – our daughter – and after that it is... Well, his skills in the bedroom."

I would have blushed if I could. Estella just smiled and chuckled.

"So Edward is a good father and husband?" She asked.

"Yes, he is," I smiled, "I don't know anything he would not do for the me or Nessie. Ever since I met him he would go out of his way to protect me. And it is the same with Nessie. He will literally do _anything_ to protect her. And so will I. I am pretty sure that even if it meant that we had to lock her up in the basement, we'd do it."

After writing something down and nodding approvingly, she looked at me with a questioning expression. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I just have to ask; if you are so happy with your sex life, why would you pause it?"

_Good question._

I laughed nervously.

"This is going to sound weird. I am bored and tired of it. I mean, it was amazing in the beginning – and it still is – it just feels like it's the same every time. Which, maybe, is too often? I don't really know." I struggled to find the words to describe how I felt, so I just blurted something out. "I think Edward is a sex-addict!"

Estella looked up from her notebook slowly.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, he just can't get enough. Ever." I looked at her with a serious expression.

"Ah, I see," she smiled, "I'll talk to Edward about that later."

I sighed and nodded.

"I think that is enough of that list, so why don't we use the rest of our time discussing what you don't like."

"Okay, the first one is 'might be addicted to sex', but you know that. Second is that he's a bit too possessive."

Just as Estella was about to ask me something, I cut her off to explain what I really meant about that one.

"Not that it's a bad thing! I just think that almost killing a guy because he looked at me is a bit over the top."

She chuckled.

"I apologize. But the first time I saw you two together, I could see that you were both obsessed and crazy about each other. I don't find it at all weird that he would be so possessive of you. And I am sure that you have been very tempted to do the same thing to all the girls who have looked at him?" She raised an eyebrow as I huffed. "You are a very attractive couple, you know."

_Yeah, if only she knew why..._

"Yes, but it's not the same..." I muttered,

"Besides, it's not like he ever hurts anyone, right?"

"No," I lied.

_Just once..._

"Then does it matter?" Estella laughed. I couldn't quite decide if she was serious, or just joking.

"Probably not, but could you just talk to him about it anyways?" I all but begged.

She looked at me and smiled for a moment.

"Sure."

"Thank you," I sighed and smiled.

"Now can we continue?"

"Of course. 'stubborn'." I grimaced.

"Next?"

"Too serious."

"Keep going.

"Old fashioned."

"You like that," she said without even looking up from what she was writing.

"Slightly obsessive."

"You already said that," she chuckled.

"He hates making friends."

She stopped writing for a tiny second, but then carried on.

What was it that she wanted me to say? I just could not figure it out.

"Seriously!" I almost yelled in despair, "why don't you just tell me what to say, because I am obviously not saying the right things here!"

Estella finally looked up. The smirk on her face was annoying me to no end.

We seemed to just have a staring contest for a few minutes – though it was probably only a few seconds – before she finally talked.

"We only have a few minutes left."

"That's it?" I asked shocked.

"No. I would also like to ask you to tell me how you feel about Edward right now. Please don't use single words."

"I love him more than anything. He might be a bit unstable emotionally, very protective of me and old-fashioned, but at the end of the day I know that it is who he is and he most of what he does is based on the fact that he loves me too. I have been told many times that I saved him, I brought him to life when he met me. In a way, I know that is true. And even though he seems to ignore me, forget me or simply want too much of me, I know that he loves me."

When I was done speaking Estella smiled at me and said in a somewhat proud voice, "now _that_ is what I want to hear."

* * *

**A/N: Review to make my day better? Please? :)**

**The next chapter is already started, and I would stay up all night just writing, but I am kinda still affected by the drugs I got when I was at the hospital this morning so I'm really tired... But it will be up soon :)  
**

**-IamnotstalkinEd :*  
**


	22. Problems?

**A/N: yeah, I suck, I know. Hope you enjoy it anyways :)**

**BTW, I posted the links to my twitter and some stuff on my profile if someone is interested. Maybe I'll have a reason to use my twitter...**

**Hope you like the chapter, please review when you're done. Thanks ^^  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was waiting in the reception when I got out from the office. I was still annoyed from my session.

We had spent the last minute or so to sum up what I wanted to achieve when we were finished with our absent week, and – after that – when we had finished our therapy sessions for more three weeks. I had told her that I wanted to have the relationship Edward and I had in the beginning of our marriage, except for a few differences. I wanted the respect, trust and love we had to be stronger. I wanted us to be able to talk about anything. I wanted great sex without it being the same every time. And I wanted Edward. The Edward I had fallen in love with in the first place. The Edward that was sweet, romantic, caring and thorough.

Estella had smiled warmly at me when I was done.

"_I think we can manage that,"_ she had told me.

Edward walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"How was it?" He whispered.

"It was fine," I mumbled into his chest, "even though she was pissing me off half the time."

Edward chuckled. I slapped him in the shoulder, making him laugh even more.

"Oh, shut it. At least you'll know what she's thinking."

"Sometimes I'd rather not know, and it's not my fault."

"Whatever, I'll see you in a bit," I said and kissed him.

"No, more," Edward said, just as I was about to turn and walk out. Our lips met again, though not as brief as they did earlier. My lips parted almost automatically as Edward's tongue swept over them. I felt his grip on me tighten slightly before pulling away, only to lean in again and kiss my lips a few more times.

"I'll see you in a bit," he said and grinned. I giggled and slapped his ass when he turned to go. As a response he chuckled, but kept walking.

When I turned around, I saw the receptionist sitting with her mouth open in shock. I shrugged and walked out of the building.

My phone rang just as I was about to get in the car.

"What's up, Alice?" I said when I answered the call.

"How did you know it was me?" Alice asked, "I though I was the one who saw the future."

I laughed.

"Well, usually it's Edward, and if it's not him, it's you. Everyone else doesn't really call me that often. Except Emmett when he's bored of course... And sometimes Rose when she wants to go shopping... Though Esme seems to call sometimes-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point," Alice interrupted me.

"So what's up?" I asked once again while studying one of the rings on my fingers. It was a very pretty diamond – not too big, not too small – that Edward had given to me years ago.

"I thought that since you don't have any appointments for tomorrow after school, the girls are gonna go shopping." Her voice was as cheerful as always when she said the word shopping. You'd think that after all the years with shopping, she'd be getting kind of tired of it. But, unfortunately, that was not the case with Mary Alice Brandon.

"Do I even have a choice?" I teased her.

"Nope," she laughed.

"All right. What are we shopping for?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh, by the way, you have to go get something at the post office. It's a package for me – just something I ordered online."

"Sure, I'll go do it right away." I said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Sighing, I started the engine and drove towards the post office.

The car was filled with heavy silence now that I was alone. It wasn't very often that I was driving somewhere alone. As I though about it, I realized that I couldn't remember the last time I was somewhere without someone from the family around me. Edward and I were still very dependent on each other, even though we had our bad days as well. And lately, those bad days seemed to be almost every day. I wished it would soon get better.

There weren't a lot of people at the post office when I arrived, which meant I wouldn't have to wait in line for hours. I was actually already a little stressed, because I knew I would have to be back for our therapy session in fifteen minutes.

I was back in the car after five minutes. With four boxes. Big boxes.

I texted Alice before starting the car.

_Next time, pick it up yourself! Lazy midget..._

Her reply came while I was driving.

_Thanks, love you too!_

Snorting, I tossed my phone into the seat beside me.

The drive passed quickly, and I was back just in time. I walked straight to the door to Estella's office and knocked. I heard her saying that Edward had done a good job with his list before telling me to enter.

"Hey," I said as I closed the door behind me. Estella smiled.

When I looked over at Edward, he was looking kind of annoyed at me.

_What? _I though while lifting my shield. He just shook his head slightly, like it was nothing.

I sat down next to him, wondering what the heck was wrong with him.

"So, Bella, Edward, right now I just want to sum up what I have talked about with the two of you." Estella said and looked at her notes.

I looked over at Edward, but he just kept staring straight forward.

_What the fuck is your problem?! Did I do something?_

Nothing. Not even a glance over at me. _Nothing! _What had they been doing while I was gone? Not only was I pissed that he wouldn't look at me, I was also worried I had said something or done something wrong.

"Ah, here it is," Estella cleared her throat before continuing, "So Bella, you told me that you think Edward is slightly overprotective of you. And how would you like to respond to that Edward?"

Still not looking at me, Edward responded in a flat tone. "I guess I am being a bit 'protective' of Bella because of certain incidents in the past – which could have resulted in me losing her – and I just love her too much to let anything dangerous happen to her. The same goes for Nessie."

"Huh," I said thoughtful, "and you had nothing to do with the dangerous situations, right? Everything was my fault because I'm clumsy as hell?"

"Did I say that?" Edward snapped, finally looking at me – even if it was a nasty glare.

"No, but you were thinking it!" I snapped back.

"Oh, so _you _can read minds now, can you?" I noticed easily that he put pressure on 'you', but I was pretty sure Estella didn't catch it – who by the way was staring at us with wide eyes, completely surprised by the sudden argument.

"No, but I could see it in your eyes! Not that you are much of a mind reader yourself..." I muttered the last part.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, when Estella decided to break in and end our fight.

"Let's move on, shall we?" She sounded a bit nervous at first, but soon her confidence was back. "Edward, you told me that you'd wish Bella would talk to you more and tell you what she wants. What do you say to that, Bella?"

"What?" I turned to Edward and looked at him like he was stupid. "I tell you what I want all the time – you just don't listen to me!"

"Of course I listen to you! It's not like I have a choice."

"So now I talk way too much, as well. That's just wonderful, isn't it?"

"You know what? I think we need to end this session," Estella said firmly. "I can tell that your biggest problem is communication. And we'll work on that, on Friday. So you'll have tomorrow off. Now go home, relax, and try to talk."

"Fine," we muttered at the same time.

"Thanks for trying," I said as we got up, "we'll see you on Friday." Estella smiled politely.

Edward and I didn't say a word to each other until we were in the car.

"I'm going shopping with the girls tomorrow." I said lamely.

"Yeah, whatever," Edward said without looking at me.

The ride back was silent and awkward.

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? reviews are always welcome ;)**

**Anyways, it's very late, so I'm gonna go to bed now. Good Night ^^ 3**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	23. Throwing trees

**A/N: uhm, hii... I'm sorry I'm such an incompetent person, but I have kind of been having a lot of exams and shit lately, so I just didn't have the time to write a lot... But now the summer has almost started and my last official day at school is Friday June 18th, so then I'll probably write a lot if I have my computer at night and stuff ^^ **

**I know this chapter isn't much either, but it just felt right to end it there. So I hope you can forgive me, that you enjoy this chapter, and review when you're done :)**

**Oh, and by the way, I would like to thank the anonymous person who review the last chapter and told me she(I'm assuming it's a she at least) would hate me if E and B didn't get back together. I read it, and I opened my document at once, and started writing a bit! So let me know if you read this, since I guess this chapter kinda is influenced by you or something xD  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward still hadn't said a word to me when had arrived home. I felt like crying. The whole time in the car I couldn't wait until we got home, where I would go to Alice or Esme and sob.

But that was obviously not going to happen.

After Edward had gotten out of the car, I sat there for a little longer, trying to not break down. I had expected him to walk inside without as much as a glance back. Instead, he stopped to read what looked like a note on the door. I heard him curse as he kicked the door.

I got out of the car to go see what was going on.

"What's up?" I asked carefully.

"We can't go inside," Edward said.

"Why not?"

"Just read the fucking note," he handed it to me.

"_Bella & Edward;_

_I know you are fighting, and it won't end unless you talk. None of you can go inside the house until you're back to normal... Well, normal like you used to be, back in the old days when we met. And I'll know if you're lying._

_Good luck,_

_Alice."_

I sighed.

Great. This was just great.

Edward sat down on the ground, putting his head in his hands. One day he was going to pull out that hair of his. Just saying.

"Oh, fuck you, Edward," I spat, tired of whatever he was doing.

"What?" Edward growled. His head turned quickly to look at me. I could easily see the anger and confusion in his eyes.

I leaned down so that we looked into each other eyes, only inches apart.

"Fuck. You." I repeated, before straightening and start walking away from him.

He was in front of me before I had walked three steps.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." I moved a bit closer to him, our noses were almost touching.

"Yes, I did, but are you going to do it?"

"What?"

Suddenly his lips were on mine and his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. Then it clicked.

_Fucking unbelievable!_

I pushed him away, using all the strength I had, making him fall on his ass a few feet away from me. He looked surprised when he realized how angry I was.

Panting loudly, I looked around for something I could take my anger out on. I ran over to a tree nearby – hoping Esme didn't like that tree in particular – and ripped it up from the ground.

**EPOV**

I sat there watching Bella. I hadn't dared to move, so I just sat there watching in amazement and shock.

I mean, I knew I had upset her – that was the point. Estella had told me some of the things Bella had said. Well, she didn't really say anything, just thought about it. But either way, it wasn't exactly pleasant to hear that your wife was calling you an overly possessive sex-addict.

After a minute, Bella had torn the tree into a thousand pieces that were spread all over the place. I stared at her as she just stood there, looking around and panting.

After a minute or so she still hadn't moved, so I decided that it might be safe to get up.

When Bella heard me rise, her head snapped towards me and a growl escaped her. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't really growled at me in anger since she was a newborn.

"So you're growling at me now as well?" I chuckled humorlessly. "'Cause this is all _my_ fault, right? _I _am the reason we're having this huge fight? Tell me something, what is your _real _problem – the reason you started with this bullshit in the first place?" Without any good reason, I was shouting in the end, making Bella narrow her eyes even more. My hands were in tight fists along my sides, and my jaw was clenched tightly. Bella moved a few steps closer, while thinking about what she would say. I looked away for a second before making eye-contact again.

"There is no real reason, is there?" I said with a sigh.

"Yes, there is, I wouldn't make something up just because I _want_ us to fight. For God's sake, Edward, even I am not that stupid!"

"Then _why_?"

"Because I feel like you don't fucking love me anymore!" Bella yelled.

"Oh, stop being ridiculous, that doesn't even make sense," I rolled my eyes at Bella's ability to be the biggest drama queen on the planet.

"Yes, it does, you idiot! We never do stuff together anymore, and who knows how long it's been since you did something really sweet and romantic for me."

"That's bullshit Bella, and you know it. We spend every single night together, except when we're doing stuff separately."

"And what are we doing at night?"

"Talking, hunting, running, having really hot sex..." I grinned crookedly at the last one, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of Bella. I think I succeeded, I just didn't get the reaction I wanted.

"_That_ is my problem. The fact that you don't take our nighttime activities seriously. You just think it as a good fuck you'll always get, because you know how much I want you too. No wonder I'm wondering if you're a sex addict or something."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you would call me that. Or was it just so that our therapist would have more sympathy for poor little Bella?"

"Fuck off, Edward, this is _not a fucking joke_!"

"Oh, I'm not joking if that's what you think. I am completely serious."

She turned and started walking towards the house. I sighed as she sat down against the wall with her forehead resting on her knees. I couldn't see her face, but after so many years it wasn't a problem reading her body language.

_Great, now I feel kind of bad..._

"Bella?" I sat down right in front of her. No answer. She was shaking slightly, and her breaths were coming out almost as sobs.

_Is she crying?_

"Bella, love? Are you crying?" I asked gently and captured her head between my hands gently, making her look at me. I saw the hurt and fear in her eyes.

"What is happening to us, Edward?" She said in a broken whisper, "we used to be so happy."

"I know, love, and I don't really understand it either."

I held her tight as she sobbed into my chest. That was when I realized, that whatever was happening, we were going to be fine as long as we talked to each other. I loved Bella more than anything, and I would not be stupid enough to hurt or lose her ever again.

* * *

**A/N: So? I'll be hoping for some reviews :) **

**And once again, I am sorry for being an incompetent, spoiled, lazy teenager. Sorry, hope you can forgive me :)**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	24. You've got the love

**A/N: Hi, I've been away, so I haven't had the time to write before now. Sorry. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and review when you're done reading :) Have fun!**

**Oh, and read the author's note at the end, there'll some information!**

**ENJOY!**

**Listen to this if you want: You've got the love - Florence + The Machine  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward stroked my back softly while I sobbed in his arms. I was trying very hard to stop, as I should rather be thinking of a way to solve our problems instead of sobbing like a little child. I could tell Edward was trying to figure something out too, because I could just feel how distant he was.

Obviously, I would have to start explaining to him how I felt, and why I had started this in the first place. Then he could have the chance to comment and say whatever. Then we'd go from there.

I realized I had stopped sobbing, and that I was ready to get this fight finished. Pulling back from Edward's safe arms, I sat up a bit straighter and started telling him what happened.

"When you and the guys went hunting last week, I had some time to think... No wait, that's not the right place to start." Edward said nothing as I though about how far back I should go – he just sat there with curious eyes, waiting to hear what I would say next.

"You remember how it was before we got married, right? You know, I was always trying to make you have sex with me, because I was a horny teenager and everyone was always saying that I wouldn't be myself after the change, and all that jazz." Edward nodded and smiled a little. I almost rolled my eyes at myself, thinking back at how horny I was – kind of how I was now, just in a different way.

"Right, and then we got married, and we did it like all the time after I was changed, because of my super-awesome control and that shit. And that hasn't really changed since then."

Edward looked really confused, and probably didn't understand what I was trying to say. I paused a bit, not really knowing what my point was myself.

"Except one thing." I hesitated again, not really wanting to say it out loud.

"What?" Edward asked curiously.

"I don't feel the connection between us anymore. Before I could feel how much and intensely you loved me from you movements, your words, your eyes, expressions – even when you took a breath, I felt it! But now... It's as if we don't really feel what we should be feeling when we're together in that way. I don't know how to describe it, but sometimes I think we're just having sex because it's always been that way. And even though none of us really feel _it_ anymore, we just keep doing it because it's like a... routine or something."

Trying to avoid looking at Edward – who was very quiet all of a sudden – I looked at the ground, finding a rock that was very interesting to me.

Edward put his hand on my cheek and turned my face towards him.

"Bella, you know I love you," he said softly, "just because I don't say it as much as I should, you know I do."

"No, I don't. Not anymore. If that was the case, I would feel it."

"Please don't tell me you are starting to doubt my feelings for you again? How many times do I have to tell you that my love for you is more permanent than any other thing in this universe, before you believe me? How many times must I tell you that if it was not for you, I would not be where I am sitting right now? Do you not understand just how much I mean it when I do say that I love you? Because I am sure I've said it millions of times, in many different ways."

"Then why don't I feel it?" I asked, desperate to know why.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "but you think it's because of me, you just won't admit it. You also won't consider the possibility that it might just be your incredible skill to imagine that every time someone tell you they love you, it's a lie."

"What, I don't do that?" I protested, but just Edward snorted. "Do I?"

"Well, for example, you managed to believe the lies I told you right away when I tried to leave you. Just be honest, you have always doubted my love for you. Even though you are not aware of it all the time, the doubt is in there."

That really shut me up, I had no idea how to respond. Could it be true? I knew I had been very insecure while I was human, and that I was a bit insecure now as well, but I didn't really doubt it like on a daily basis or anything.

"Edward, that's ridiculous, I know you love me, even though I am doubting your sanity and intelligence sometimes!"

"How does that make sense?"

"You tell me! How does any of this make sense? Does it make sense to you that I should have a reason to think that you're bored of me?"

Now it was Edward's turn to hesitate.

"I guess not..." He muttered after a while.

"So, where does that leave us? Do I have a reason, or am I just imagining things again?" I said softly while taking his hand.

"I realize now that I might have been a bit distant lately, but I think that both of us might automatically assume sometimes that the other know how we feel, because we've been together for so long. But you have to understand, that even if I forget to say so, it doesn't mean I love you any less, or have gotten bored with you. You need to get that clear and remember it all the time."

I sighed.

"I know, but you know how I am," I whispered before laying my head on his shoulder.

I noticed now that it had gotten dark, meaning the family would probably be back soon.

"Bella, I hate it when you're mad at me. Especially when I know it's my own fault that you're upset, but I just hate to admit that I'm wrong or to blame. Will you please forgive me for being such an inconsiderate ass?"

I giggled and kissed Edward's neck once.

"You really were an ass, I can't deny that..." Edward glared at me playfully. "But I understand what you mean, and since you finally found out what you've been doing wrong, I forgive you. I still love you, you know – I always do."

"And I always love you more than anything in this world, no matter how self-conscious you can be at times."

Edward lifted my head from his shoulder and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. I smiled against his lips and put my arms around him. We sat like that – kissing and just holding each other – in the dark, waiting for the others to get home.

* * *

**A/N: So they're finally friends again. Happy? Thoughts?**** Reviews? **

**Then I have some info: I feel like the story is ending soon, and I'm thinking no more than six chapters left. SO yeah... I don't think I'll write a sequel or anything, I have tons of stuff that I've started but can't finish because I try to write this story first, so I want to try other things after this :)**

**Well, I guess that was it, I'm going to get some sleep now. In a bed. Haven't slept in a real bed in a week now. So I'm looking forward to that.**

** Really hope you liked the chapter. I don't mind if you tell me what you think in a review or a PM or something! :D I am very grateful for every review I get, and without them I would probably never finish this, so thank you.  
**

**I'm gonna sleep now, so until next time, bye ^^**

**-IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	25. Happy for you

**A/N: Hi guys, remember me? Sorry for the long wait, school sucks because I don't have time to do anything anymore.. But from next weekend, I have a week off, and I'm hoping to finish the story during that week! Can't promise anything though... Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Sorry, I know it's short, but I'll make it up to you, I promise! Enjoy, and please leave a review after! :)**

**Also, I would like to thank anyone who's read this story and reviewed or added to favourite or story alert or anything! I never though this many people would read my story and actually like it. So thank you all, I love you! *hugs***

**now, enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was extremely relieved to finally have ended the fight between Bella and I. It was almost killing me to not be like we used to be. I could understand now that it might have been a lot my fault, but in the end the real problem was miscommunication.

And now that we'd made up, Carlisle and Esme would probably want to talk to us. I knew they had wanted to try to stay out of it until we were done, so they probably wanted to know how things were now. And so would the rest of the family.

"Edward, I think we should have a talk with Nessie and Jake when they get home." Bella sighed.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea," I said and kissed her hair. "And you better get ready for a lot of talking, because they're all just around the corner."

"Seriously? Well, I'll better make good use of the second I have..."

Bella leaned in to kiss me, but just before our lips touched, we heard Emmett yelling from a few feet away.

"Get a room, there are kids watching!"

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!" Nessie protested from behind him. Emmett just laughed.

"Technically, compared to us, you still are," Alice called while running past her. I chuckled and gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You done yet?" Alice stood directly in front of us, smiling innocently, though her thoughts were loud and happy for us.

"Why?" Bella asked with the same innocent tone. Alice couldn't hold her joy in anymore, and reached out to hug us both.

"Oh, we're so happy that you're done with your fighting or whatever it was. I knew the therapy would help you see what was wrong."

"Yeah, she was really great, Alice," Bella said, "maybe she could help you with your addictions?"

I laughed as Alice slapped Bella lightly on her arm.

"Shush, I'm not addicted, it's just fun..." she mumbled.

"Right..." Alice glared at me.

"Anyways, what I was going to say, was that I'm happy for you. And Bella, you're going shopping with me and Rose tomorrow after school. Girls only."

"Um, Aunt Alice, I'm a girl. Why can't I come?" Nessie pouted at her Aunt.

"Sure, if you want to go with us, that's fine. I don't think you'll like what we're shopping for, though..." Alice winked at Bella as I took a deep breath. Rose laughed. They were going to kill me, I was sure.

"Ew, gross..." Nessie grimaced.

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward. "Bella, Edward, we would like to talk to the two of you if you have a minute?"

"Of course," Bella smiled. Carlisle gestured for us to go inside.

"Find me later, Bella!" Alice called after us.

"Got it," Bella responded and gave her a thumbs up.

Carlisle and Esme lead us upstairs to Carlisle's room, where they told us to sit down. They sat down across from us. Esme was smiling warmly, and Carlisle looked relaxed.

"Don't worry, we won't keep you long, we just wanted to ask what's going on right now."

I looked at Bella to see if she wanted to explain. She just motioned for me to go ahead.

"Well, we have finally talked about things and understood why we've been having some problems. And I think that we just need to get better at communicating, even though we have been together for so long. But I honestly think that things will get better now." Bella took my hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. I smiled, proud that I had finally gotten something right.

"That is great, I'm really happy for you! And I want you to know that if there is anything going on again, please tell us, because we really want to help. Now go spend some time with the others, I know they have all missed you," Esme grinned at us.

"Thank you for everything." Bella said and hugged them both at the same time.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Esme hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

Bella got up again, and took my hand that I was holding out for her.

Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were waiting for us in the living-room.

"Yay! Let's do something fun together!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands.

"Where did Nessie and Jake go?" Bella asked.

"They went for a run, I guess." Said Rose and smiled. I could tell that even she was happy that Bella and I weren't fighting anymore.

"Okay. So, Alice, what did you have in mind? And I am not watching another of those stupid movies we've been watching lately!" Bella said and grimaced.

Alice had an expression of innocence and mischief. I suddenly got the feeling that a movie was far from what Alice had in mind, as I could only hear her sing some song in Swedish in her mind. This was going to be bad. Really bad.

* * *

**A/N: so how was it? I know it's short, but like I said, I'll make it up to you later! Still, I hope you liked it, and please leave a review for me...**

**I thank you from the bottom of my heart, **

**IamnotstalkinEdward :*  
**


	26. The end

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. Other stuff took over my life, but I just had to finish this. And now I won't feel guilty for not finishing this anymore! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chap. 25**

**BPOV**

We were all pretty curious of what Alice had come up with this time. She wasn't exactly known for having boring or especially good ideas when it came to 'having fun'.

It was obvious that Edward didn't know what she had planned either. Not that anything about that was new, since Alice never revealed what she was planning before she told us all.

Suddenly Edward sighed, and everyone's head snapped towards him.

"What?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember what happened last time?" Edward said to Alice, ignoring Emmett's question.

"What last time?" Emmett looked at Alice, looking for an answer.

"Don't ruin all the fun, Edward. It'll be fine, trust me." Alice smiled at him sweetly. He sighed and started playing with my hair.

"Okay then," Alice grinned, "we're gonna visit an old friend."

"What? Who?" Emmett looked genuinely confused.

"Mike," Edward answered, still playing with my hair.

"Newton? Isn't he dead?" Rose asked with a disgusted expression.

"Obviously not if Alice says we're gonna visit him."

"But _why_?"

"You'll see," Alice smiled and gestured to the door, silently asking us if we were going.

I looked around at the others and stopped when I came to Edward. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if it would be fun or not. He kissed me on the cheek and winked at me, before rising and walking towards the door after Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rose followed quickly, and at last I got up and ran after them.

Edward was running a bit slower than the others, waiting for me to catch up with him. I took his hand and sped up. Of course, he could keep up with me, as he was a lot faster than me.

The run wasn't very long, it didn't take us much time to get to the house Newton lived in. It was a small house by the forest. The house was dark, except a dim light in one of the rooms facing the trees.

"Okay, the front door is open, and Mike will be asleep in the room with the light. Go get him, Bella!" Alice cheered.

"Wait, what?" I looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. She sighed.

"You go in there, and lie down in the bed beside him. He'll be alone and sleeping." Edward tightened his grip on me and glared at Alice.

"Why do I have to do it?" I asked.

"Because it's Mike Newton. You do remember he had the biggest crush on you, right? I still think you should have given him a chance, Bella." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and whistled.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head. Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett before turning to me and explaining what I was supposed to do. Everyone seemed to think what I was about to do was very entertaining. Except Edward of course. In his head he was probably making death threats at everyone, which only entertained us even more.

"Don't worry, Edward," I said when Alice was finished talking. "It'll be fine. You know I love you, but I just have to see him again to say goodbye. Mike didn't deserve the way I just left him hanging. We had something special."

"Very funny, Bella. Fine, just do it so we can get home."

"Love you too" I said as I walked towards the front door. As Alice said, it was unlocked. Mike's house had old furniture and was very messy. I managed to find his bedroom fairly quickly, I just followed the smell of Mike. After opening the door and walking over to his bed as quietly as I could, I laid down next to him. The bed was uncomfortable, and the smell almost made me sick.

Mike was snoring lightly when I walked in, but once I laid down he stoped snoring and his breathing became lighter. Great. He was waking up. I was going to kill Alice when I got out of here.

Just as I sighed, Mike's eyes started to slowly open. His eyes were still blue, but they had faded a bit over the years.

"Bella?"

I bit my lip as I braced myself for what I was about to do.

"Yes, Mike. I'm here." I whispered softly back and smiled.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked. I could tell he was confused, which was really not surprising, considering the circumstances.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"But how can you still look so young? And so beautiful."

"That is not important. What is important is what you want to tell me. I know you have something to say, Mike."

"I love you!" He blurted it out, blushing as he realized what he had just said. I laughed quietly, despite the fact that I was about to throw up - not that I actually could throw up, but in a metaphorical sense.

"Oh, Mike. You haven't changed a bit. Do you have anything else you wish to say before I leave?"

"Why do you have to leave? Stay with me, Bella!" He raised his hand to palm my face and before I could register what was happening, he was leaning in to kiss me. I knew I had to leave before Edward came inside to kill Mike and burn his house down. I quickly got up and ran out of the house to the others who could barely stand on their feet due to their laughter. Everyone except Edward who was, as usual, not amused.

"Really funny guys. Let's go Bella." Mr. Grumpy said, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the woods. I laughed at his cute jealousy.

Edward stopped suddenly and walked towards me, forcing my back against a tree.

"So you think this is funny?" He asked while staring me intensely in the eyes.

"Yes," I breathed, glancing at his lips. Our faces were only inches apart, and I could feel his breath on my face. While I was human this would have made me faint. Luckily, that had gone away after I'd become a vampire.

"You know I'll have to punish you for this, right?" His lips were almost touching mine now, teasing me.

"Yes."

"Oh, the things I am going to do to you tonight."

"_Yes_." I moaned before his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. His hands were everywhere - just like mine - in my hair, roaming my body, pressing me closer to him. There was more passion in that kiss than there had ever been in a kiss we had shared before.

We were both panting when we parted. Our eyes locked for a second, before we both took off to the house to lock ourselves in our room, and stay there until we had made up for the time we had spent apart the past days. Everything else did not matter. It was only Edward and I.

**The end!**


End file.
